Sonic's Little Pony: The Sequel
by FinalStory159
Summary: Sequel to SLP. With a year passed since the Sonic gang departed ways with the mane 6, they finally came back, with a certain female hedgehog? As he tries to settle down with the weird vibe that roams about, Sonic is unaware of Eggman and his latest plan? And what about the strange disruption in Ponyville? Not to mention the constant feelings a certain unicorn has for the Blue Blur.
1. 01 - Prologue

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the sequel to Sonic's Little Pony, which is called Sonic's Little Pony: The Sequel**

 **Sonic: Hey dude, long time no see**

 **Me: Hey Sonic. You ready for the sequel?**

 **Sonic: Totally, I've got my bag of chili dogs, my clothes, my tent, and my Anti-Killer Whale Pepper Spray**

 **Me: Why you need those things? I doubt that Equestria have Killer Whales**

 **Sonic: ...I knew that. I was just showing what I would take with if I need it**

 **Me: but you don't-**

 **Sonic: You hogging the story bro!**

 **Me: Oh sorry, alright, let's do this. R &R everyone :)**

 **##############################**

 **# Chapter 1: Prologue #**

 **##############################**

It has been a full year since the Mobians, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, left Equestria to stop the unstable Chaos Emeralds. Ever since that time the Chaos Emeralds became useless and even dangerous than before with just the slightest of supernatural maneuver would immediately trigger a catastrophic meltdown on Mobius. Even Dr. Eggman wouldn't want to stoop that low since he needed the planet for his Eggman Empire. In that time only Sonic and the gang had tried several ways in visiting the ponies from Ponyville without having to disrupt the Chaos Emeralds but it seemed to be impossible.

They tried living normal lives but the slight thought of not being at Fluttershy's side was driving Sonic crazy. Nevertheless, he endured the mental cerebration. Thankfully, Amy has not found out about his relationship with Fluttershy and the truthful origin of him wearing the half hearted necklace around his neck.

"You know she's going to find out about you and Fluttershy eventually, right?" Knuckles asked softly as he sat next to him on the sofa in Tails' Workshop. "Unless you don't keep it shut she will" Sonic replied softly as well as he pointed out to the pink hedgehog with Tails. But then suddenly Amy appeared behind the couch, shocking the two. "What won't I find out if he keep it shut Sonic?".

"Urgh, nothing nothing" Sonic lied as he panicked which made Amy chuckle. "Oh c'mon Sonic, we all know I know you too well to tell if you lying, now tell me" she asked nicely, with Sonic trying to figure out an excuse. "Well, I actually was planning something special for you" he told her reluctantly, as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Really!? Like what!?" She asked with anticipation as Sonic simply said she had to wait. "Ah!" She shouted girlishly with excitement, "I hope it's a date. You never went out with me you know?"

"Yeah, I know"

"Please don't disappoint me again Sonic, I really like you, you know?" She said flirtishly as she came closer to the blue blur. The pink hedgehog really knew how to get him now, since they were getting older and she has obviously been taught the moves.

"Don't worry, you won't" he sweat drop as Amy got even closer, saying seductively, "You promise?"

Now he was really becoming nervous as he didn't wanted to find out where this was all going to end up. "I promise" he tried saying with a calm voice as the pink hedgehog was inches away from his face. Before she could anything the blue blur got up and began dashing off. "Oh Sonic, what a shy guy you are" she thought to herself out loud as Knuckles was cracking up inside at Sonic's last expression.

Meanwhile...

The days have passed quickly at Equestria as it felt like they only saw their favorite blue blur recently.

"Howdy Twink" Applejack greeted her friend as she entered the unicorn's home and noticed she was day dreaming on the couch. "Oh, hi Applejack. What brings you here?" The magical pony asked after being snapped out of her trail of thought. "Just wanted to see if you were doing okay"

"I'm doing fine, thanks" she replied with a smile as the orange earth pony sat next to her. "I can't believe it's been a year since Sonic left. It felt like only yesterday we met him right here in the living room"

"Yeah, although he never was the relaxing time"

"Mmhmm. I wonder why he hasn't come back to visit? Even Rainbow Dash is upset since she was looking forward to racing Sonic again"

"Yeah, it is strange though. Maybe he's too busy at the moment"

"Well it could be. Hey, aren't you trying to find a spell to send us to his world?" The Cowgirl pony asked as the purple unicorn got up. "Yeah, I'm almost done with. I just seem to be missing a phrase or something"

Then suddenly Pinkie Pie came through the door all excited.

"AH, THE WONDER BOYS ARE HERE! THE WONDER BOYS ARE HERE!"

"Woah, Pinkie Pie, calm down. Who are the Wonder Boys?" Twilight asked with curiosity as Applejack answered, "They are like a Rock Band from another part of Equestria. Pinkie Pie is like their biggest fan"

"And they're here in Ponyville! Can you believe it!?"

"I-" they tried saying but the pink pony cut them off. "Doesn't matter! C'mon!" She commanded as she dragged the two outside and in a crowd of female ponies, where a bunch of pegasus were giving autographs for psyched pony girls.

"OMG! It's the Wonder Boys!"

"My god, marry me!"

"SweetShake! Please sign my rear!"

"This has to be a dream!"

The crowd was going wild on all over them. They were made up of four ponies. SweetShake, who had a purple Coat, violet Mane and Sweet wrappers for a cutie mark, and is also the band's singer, leader and electric guitarist. DarkLight, who had a Dark Gray Coat and a Black Mane, having a full black sun as a cutie mark and being a drummer. Liquido, an Aquatic Coated and Blue Maned pegasus who had a drop of water for a cutie mark and is the electric guitarist. And lastly GlimmerLight, a white maned and yellow coated pegasus who had a Flash (Not the Marvel Hero) cutie mark and who was the Bass Guitarist.

"Settle down ladies, there's ample time to admire our sexiness" SweetShake stated which didn't calm but rather raise the craziness even further. Then suddenly Pinkie Pie bursted through and had a pen and pad ready. "I am your biggest fan you guys, I truly am" the Party Pony confessed as she stood on her hooves when SweetShake began signing for her. Then Sweetshake suddenly dropped the pad and pen as he stared at the appearing Twilight Sparkle. He couldn't believe how beauty like hers were not shared with him before. Approaching the cautious unicorn, he began saying, "I never knew it was legal for someone that beautiful to be showing it in public".

The purple pony knew where this was going as she simply said she was not interested.

"Oh yeah, would you be interested if I show off my skills this Sunday at the concert of Ponyville?" He asked deviously as he got closer to Twilight who just used her magic to push him back. "Probably not"

"What? Have you even heard me? I rock and you are my roll" he told her with a wink as everyone began saying things like 'Twilight is so lucky', and 'I'm so jelly right now'.

"Save me the pickup line" she turned away and began galloping away with SweetShake thinking to himself that she would be turning around eventually.

Meanwhile...

A certain yellow pegasus was at home singing beautifully at her little critters, unleashing her emotions as she sang.

 _"Oh my Sonic, oh my Sonic, where are you my Sonic? I miss you so much my Sonic, so please return my Sonic"_

Then she suddenly stopped as she looked down at the necklace he gave her and she remembered what he said to her.

 _ **Flashback Begins**_

 _ **"You know I'll come back and visit, right?"**_

 _ **She just stared into his orbs, trying to let this moment last. "R-Really?"**_

 _ **"Of course I will. I promised to never leave your side ever again"**_

 _ **"But now you are" she said with despair.**_

 _ **Then he decided on something as he scratched in his quills and took out a blue half-hearted necklace. "What's this?" The pegasus asked him as he put it over her neck. He then took a yellow half-hearted necklace and put it over his neck. "It's necklaces, while we have this on, we have to promise each other we'll always think of each other and faith will bring us together as soon as possible, okay?" He explained to her as he took the two hearts and put them together, creating a full heart. Her expression soon lit and nodded. "I promise if you do"**_

 _ **"I promise and I will never break it" he said before giving her a peck on the lips which made her blush.**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Fluttershy just sighed with almost a lost of hope as she looked at the sky and wondered to herself.

'I know you haven't given up Sonic. Please, hurry. I am losing faith'

Meanwhile...

Sonic had his hand clutched tight on his necklace as he was determined to see her again. "Is it ready, Tails?" He asked the Two-tailed fox as he worked on the Time and Space Travel Machine 2000. "Almost Sonic" he replied as Knuckles was worried about the idea. "You sure this is going to work and not blow up Mobius?"

"It has to Knuckles" Sonic told him as he looked back at the contraption. "It just has to"

"There, that should do it" he said as he was finally done with his latest invention. "So can we go back to Equestria now?" The blue blur asked eagerly as Tails shrugged. "I really don't know if it's going to work. This is as best as I can do without the Teleportation code. If it doesn't work then we might not be able to go there without losing our world" he explained as he pressed the button, but nothing happened.

Then suddenly the thing started running as it made a portal to another universe. The trio was so glad it worked, especially Sonic who couldn't wait to see his love. But then when all seemed fine, the machine malfunctioned and broke down as smoke came out of it. "Oh man, and we were so close" Tails stated as he looked down in disappointment as well as Knuckles. But then Sonic snapped and began kicking the piece of fox made creation. "Sonic, what are you doing?" Knuckles asked as the blue blur continued to 'hurt' the machine. "Don't you dare die on me now! C'mon! You the only hope for us to get back to Equestria!"

"What's Equestria?" A voice asked at the back of them as they looked back and saw Amy Amelia Rose. "Now you busted" Knuckles simply said as Sonic froze in his actions. "Nothing nothing, nothing at all" he lied as Amy was getting annoyed by his lies. "Sonic, when are you gonna learn to tell the truth?" She asked as she came closer. Then suddenly the machine started once again as it began to strongly suck them all in. "Uh oh" Sonic exclaimed as they were forced into the abyss with the machine blowing up at the end.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Me: Well it's short but at least it's only the intro anyway**

 **Sonic: I'll kill you, you know**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Sonic: Amy is coming with!? Serious!?**

 **Me: That's a rhetorically question right?**

 **Sonic: I don't want to know what will happen to-**

 **Me: To who?**

 **Sonic: I'm so dead...**

 **Amy: Both of you are ):(**

 **Me and Sonic: *Gulp***

 **(What will happen if Amy finds out about the relationship? How would the mane 6 react to it? How would Fluttershy feel about it? Oh so much questions so little words that was typed... Anyway, Fol and Fav and Review for me to know what you think about the chapter. Thanks and see ya later :))**


	2. 02 - We Meet Again

**Me: Welcome back to another chapter of Sonic's Little Pony!**

 **Sonic: *Write***

 **Me: What you doin bro?**

 **Sonic: Writing my will**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Sonic: *Grabs my shirt* Do you even know what you have done?!**

 **Me: *Shrugs***

 **Sonic: Why am I even here...?**

 **Me: ...Anyway, let's continue with the story!**

 **Sonic: I'm not going to enjoy this**

 **Me: *Rolls Eyes***

 **############################**

 **# Chapter 2: We Meet Again #**

 **############################**

As Sonic slowly opened his eyes, he got a sudden headache. "Ah, where are we anyway?" He asked as he looked around and noticed the familiar forest they were in. "Yes, it worked, this has to be Everfree Forest!"

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Amy asked with confusion as she stood up along with Tails and Knuckles. "We've been teleported to another universe" the two-tailed fox explained as Sonic was anxious to finally see the mane 6 again, especially Fluttershy. "And why would you build something to take us here?"

"Well-" Knuckles was interrupted by Sonic's palm covering his mouth hole. "We are here to meet some long lost friends of ours"

"Hey, that's what I was going to say" the red echidna argued as Sonic shrugged. "Well, I want to go home asap. So let's get the reunion over with" the pink hedgehog told them with an upset tone since she wasn't in the mood to hang around and waste time with people that she has no relations with.

Meanwhile...

"Ho ho ho ho, what an ignorant fur ball he is" Dr. Eggman stated with excitement as he heard the news of Sonic's departure from Orbot and Cubot. "That's right doctor, now you can finally take over the world without him interrupting you any further" Orbot explained as the doctor glared at the red robot. "Don't you think I know that already?"

"Yeah, stupid" Cubot mocked as Orbot looked at him with a 'Look who's talking' expression.

"One plus one"

"What?"

"One plus one"

"Psk, I'm insulted that you would even ask me that!"

"One plus one"

"Obviously I know the answer"

"One plus one"

"You think I can't do it, huh?"

"Stop delaying the inevitable. One plus one"

"...Obviously it's eleven. Put a one with another one and you get two ones and that's eleven"

"...Well, at least you know how to put two things together"

"Be quiet! Both of you! It's time to activate the Egg Power"

"But sir, we haven't even completed it yet" Orbot explained as Dr. Eggman groaned in annoyance. "Fine, but you better finish it soon or I'll finish both of you"

Meanwhile...

Ponyville was very peaceful just like any of the past months as the sun shone brightly down on the village.

"And to think that he really WAS acting" Flash joked on the bench as the mane 6 began to laugh once again.

"Oh Flash, ya crack me up" Applejack told him with a giggle. "Yeah, hey, have you heard of the Wonder Boys' Live Performance in Ponyville? I heard it's going to rock!" He explained as he played an invisible electric guitar. "I know, they ARE the best I've ever heard!" Pinkie Pie complimented as Twilight just rolled her eyes before asking, "What's so special about them anyway?"

Pinkie Pie just gasped. "Have you even heard their music yet?"

"I heard one, and it just sounds like a bunch of terrible noises put together"

"It seems you have a grudge for Rock music, huh?" Rarity stated more than asked as the unicorn rolled her eyes again. "I don't know what you mean. I like all types of music"

"Oh yeah, then why do you roll your eyes everytime we mention it" Rainbow Dash asked with an eyebrow as Twilight just rolled her eyes at them. "I do not roll my eyes everytime you guys-"

"The Wonder Boys are awesome!" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight rolled her eyes again. "Now you just being silly"

"It's alright if you don't like Rock music hun" Rarity stated with a comforting smile as Twilight rolled her eyes once again. "You guys are just being childish. I'm going home" the purple unicorn explained but froze when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "I hope you not planning to give me an argumentative welcome?".

Everyone's eyes were shot up with shocked and ecstasy as Twilight turned around and had the same overjoyed expression as the others.

It was the blue blur, the hero of Mobius, the speed demon and most importantly, their friend, the one and only Sonic The Hedgehog, alongside Tails, Knuckles and another pink hedgehog, who was shocked at the main inhabitants of the world they were in.

They weren't moving; they just stood there looking dumbfounded. They expected him to come earlier, not a time like this. But the reason was because they weren't sure how to react to this situation, even if it was simple enough to just welcome the blue hedgehog back with open hooves. They were just too happy to even speak back or verbally reply to his presence. Unknown to Sonic's knowledge, he had that effect on people on numerous occasions, even on his enemies such as the doctor. Finally, one of them began to speak, and that one was the brave and strong hooved cowpony Applejack.

"Sonic, i-is that really you, partner?"

"Of course it's me AJ now what about a better reaction, please?" He asked with a smirk as Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie galloped up to the blue blur and tackled him down with anxiety. "Oh Spiky Blue, how I missed you!" Pinkie Pie explained as she rubbed her cheek against his with tears flowing out as well as Applejack and Rarity. "It took you long enough to get back hun!" The white beautiful pony hugged him with happiness. "Despite your speed, ya hav a habit of bein late ya no?" The honest elemental pony explained to him as she squeezed the life out of him.

(Man, Sonic's not a huge guy compared to them so how are they all three capable of hugging him at once?)

"I understand you guys, but could you loosen up a bit, you murdering me" he tried saying as the three got off from him. "S-Sorry about that" Pinkie Pie spoke for them before a rainbow shot at Sonic as he was being interrogated by Rainbow Dash who was on top of him with an upset expression. "Why you little! You promised you would come back for your rematch!" She reminded him with anger as Sonic sweatdropped.

"But I am here now, am I not?" He asked with a scared expression as he shut his eyes when Rainbow Dash lifted a hoof up. But she put it down as she began to say, "...I guess you are, but don't keep us in suspense like that again, okay?"

Not sure how to reply to the sudden change of mood, he simply said he won't.

She didn't know if it was one of his empty promises or the truth, but truthfully, she didn't care, she was just glad to see him again, even if she had a weird way of expressing her true colors at times. As she got off from him, the blue blur approached Twilight who just stared at him. Something inside of her was beginning to return and it was too familiar to not understand. It was that feeling again, the feeling that she first experienced when he reluctantly and cluelessly stole something from her, the feeling that she thought she got rid of when she understood the passion Fluttershy had for Sonic, the feeling that took over her emotions and it was doing a great job right now once again.

But nevertheless, she spoke up with an unprepared question. "Why do you do this?"

Sonic began to feel guilty and uncomfortable from the sudden question as he tried keeping his composure. "I'm sorry Twilight, you see I wanted to visit ya but the Chaos Emeralds were holding me back and we tried ways of getting here-" he tried explaining but was interrupted by a huge and tight hug by her. "You really are hopeless, you know?"

"Yes, I am, and I hope you can forgive me" he said as he hugged back.

"I already have" she simply replied as she let go and smiled at him, which he couldn't help but return the warm and comforting smile she gave him. 'In Celestia's name, please do not let me fall for him again' she thought to herself. It wasn't because she didn't enjoy it or dislike the fact that she like him that way, oh wait it was because of the fact that she has fallen for him again since he and Fluttershy were already in a relationship so she didn't wanted to disrupt that for them. I mean she liked him, but would she really go to such an extreme measure to crush Fluttershy's heart and have Sonic all to herself? Of course not... right?

As Sonic approached the last of the mane 6 and his number one priority, he noticed the yellow pegasus was tearing up. "What is it, Fluttershy?" He asked with extreme concern. He didn't like his friends to cry, especially her. He was very caring to the people who was important to him, and the person he loved to death. It was a habit of her, it just came often when she was filled with a dam of emotions. "I-I t-thought you w-weren't going to c-come back ever a-again" she told him as she looked up to his emerald orbs. Those same orbs she was shy of, the same orbs that stunned her like an aftershock of a taser, the same orbs that stared at her before those wonderful lips of his locked itself with hers for the very first time, the same orbs that hypnotized her and made her fall in the depths of love, the same orbs that was staring at her right now. She loved them, she loved him, she loved every single thing of Sonic and she wouldn't ask nothing else but returned affections. "But that was obviously my mind, but my heart knew you would return, and my eyes helped it by looking at the necklace you gave me"

Sonic was lost in a trance by her own orbs but snapped out when he saw Fluttershy began to come closer to him for a kiss. Knowing Amy was watching, he instinctively pushed her away gently saying he missed her too. Fluttershy was now confused as hell now as she wondered why he avoided kissing her.

Amy on the other hand was really pissed off at the ponies hogging Sonic for themselves as she thankfully didn't see Fluttershy attempting to kiss 'her boyfriend', since her mind was focusing on the part of what Fluttershy said. "...by looking at the necklace you gave me". Her mind was overfilled of conclusions, all leading up to one thing that she thought could never happened and would be impossible. Was Sonic really going out with A PONY!?

And not just any pony, by examining her, Amy could tell she was the shy type. 'Why would Sonic go out with a creature like that?' She thought to herself, 'I mean, how would their babies look like. Ew, he's better off going out with his own kind, and someone who can stand on two feet and kiss properly, like me. Doesn't matter, cause if he really is in any relationship that doesn't involve me and only me then someone will pay dearly for even interacting with my Sonikku!'.

Later...

Everyone began to settle down as Amy was also introduced to the mane 6. Sonic simply decided to walk with Flash to the castle. "Dude, I really missed ya that day. But seriously, you couldn't even stay to say goodbye to me?"

"I missed ya too Flash and I couldn't man. There wasn't time"

"Well there's two pegasus who still hasn't thanked ya for all ya done for Equestria" he stated with a smirk as he opened the castle doors. "Your majesties, I present to you the one and only Blue Blur" Flash said as Sonic walked in the hallway. "Yo, wuddup your highnesses" he greeted with a warm smile as he approached the joyful princesses.

"Sonic, what a pleasant surprise. I thought you wouldn't return due to the long period of time we last seen you" Celestia stated as Sonic explained to them the Chaos Emerald situation. "But what about Eggman? Isn't he going to rule your world if you not there to stop him" Princess Luna asked with concern as Sonic shooked his head.

"I wouldn't worry about that guy too much. I'm sure that he has no dangerous plan that doesn't involve the disruption of the Emeralds. He may be arrogant, and sometimes ignorant, but he wouldn't try to blow up Mobius which he needs to build his so-called 'Eggman Empire'"

"Well it's truly an honor seeing you again Sonic. We all missed you"

"The honors all mine your highness"

"Please, simply call me Celestia"

"As you wish your high- I mean Celestia"

Later...

Sonic returned to the village of Ponies as he met up with a concerned Fluttershy. "Shy, you look puzzled. What's the matter?" The blue hedgehog asked as he approached his GF.

"Hi Sonic. Urm, Sonic, can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?"

"It's about Amy"

"Oh" he said as he was afraid this moment might happen. To be honest, Sonic wasn't in the mood to talk about his pink companion, but he would do anything for Fluttershy.

"Are you two, well, in a relationship?"

"What? No, of course not. What makes you think so?"

"Well, awhile ago I tried kissing you but you dodged the opportunity. I don't want to jump to conclusions like this but it seems that she was the cause of your reaction"

Sonic, who was obviously cornered, wouldn't want to lie to her, he never had, and he wasn't planning to start now. The blue rodent sighed in a 'give up' tone, as he looked in the cyan eyes of his partner's eyes and spoke from his heart.

"Well, the truth is she isn't my girlfriend, you are. But Amy is like a fangirl to me which just happens to be a sweet person. But she constantly tries to make me fall for her, but I only see her as a friend. But she is a persistent hedgehog, and a very, well, obsess person when it comes to my relationships. So obsess that she'll hurt anyone who stands in the way of my heart, which happens to be you"

"I guess that's a good reason but why not say no?"

"I've tried but it doesn't seem to be working. She just comes back for more" he told her as he got closer to her. "But I wouldn't let noone hurt you Fluttershy" he then brushed her lovely pink hair away from her right eye, revealing her wonderful and cute face completely. Her cheeks were now hot as the strongest volcano as she couldn't look away from his heroic orbs. She fully understood the terms and conditions of their love for each other, but she didn't want Amy's heart to be broken, even though they weren't actually in a relationship, she felt like it was wrong in a way as she gently leaned back away from her true love.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but although I love you so much to not let go, this is the part where I have to draw the line" she began to say as Sonic wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Amy had her eyes on you before me and I can't intervene until things are sorted out between you too. She will be heart broken if she found out and I would hate myself if we continue to be together in this situation"

The blue blur was now concluding what she was planning to say as he mentally shook his head in disagreement. The blue blur was afraid of what would the outcome be and wasn't ready or wanted it, neither did Fluttershy. But the kind and generous pegasus wasn't a selfish person and would give up even the most precious thing just to have someone else be happy. She didn't want to do what she was going to do, but she would feel guilty keeping him any longer in this circumstances.

"Fluttershy, don't tell me you are..." He couldn't finish that sentence, he didn't wanted to and he wasn't planning to either. What a fantastic rollercoaster of a ride he had with Fluttershy as friends and just when they took the next step, they were going to take two steps back. "I'm sorry Sonic, but we cannot love each other any longer. And that's why..." She paused as she looked straight in his infinite emerald orbs. Just like a Chaos Emerald, her favorite pair of eyes she loved staring at were magical, mystical, and desirable. She didn't want to do it, but in her mind, it was the only option that was left. Sonic could see her tearful cyan orbs were glistering in the setting sun, the same sun they usually watch together when he visited her. He knew she didn't want this, and she knew his eyes were begging her to not do it, but it seemed unstoppable. What Fluttershy saw was something she never thought she would see. The blue blur eyes were leaking sorrow and sadness. Their hero, her hero was actually crying, and here they thought he was one who never had water in that big eyes of his in the first place. Yes, Sonic cared for the ones he loved, but seeing him like this was an unexpected experience that shattered her heart more than anything before or could have. It was something Sonic never occasionally does, but Fluttershy had him in that specific mood, like a homeless person asking the almighty why would he had something like that planned for his life. He felt so vulnerable, more vulnerable when his enemies used his friends' safety against him for cheap shots. Though he was called the hero and defeated every obstacle thrown in his path, he felt powerless to stop Fluttershy's next move. Even the Chaos Emeralds wouldn't have made a difference whatsoever.

"...that's why... that's why, I'm breaking up with you" she finally said as she immediately turned around and flee, not wanting to hurt him anymore than she has already.

Falling on his knees, the blue blur just looked at the flying pegasus who became smaller, and smaller, and smaller, his shattered heart filled with mixed emotions as he felt like the world came to an end. He couldn't feel his heart beat any longer, like it suddenly gave way. Though he wasn't there before, it felt like hell, but he was certain the feeling felt a million times worst than the underworld. With a heavy breath, he hung his head with sorrow, as he couldn't keep up with his breath. Funny, and here he thought he was the fastest thing alive, but he couldn't even keep up with his own breath, with what just happened and finally with the yellow pegasus.

As Fluttershy flew away as fast as she could to her home, tears escaped her innocent eyes as she whispered to herself when she finally realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry"

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Me: Well, that's another chapter done**

 **Sonic: *Crying in corner***

 **Me: Oh come on man**

 **Sonic: Leave me alone**

 **Me: *Sigh* Sometimes I think to myself what I type is really what I want. Anyway, fol and fav and review to tell me what you think of this heart breaking chapter.**


	3. 03 - How Strong Is Love?

**Me: Greetings Sonic's Little Pony Fans and Guests and welcome to the third installment of Sonic's Little Pony: The Sequel!**

 **Sonic: I hate you so much!**

 **Me: Dude, chill, I know how much you like Fluttershy**

 **Sonic: So, does that mean you gonna get us back together!?**

 **Me: ...*Shrugs***

 **Sonic: What!? But you the freakin Author for crying out loud!**

 **Me: I know but I just go with the flow**

 **Sonic: I hate you!**

 **Me: *Rolls Eyes* Anyway, here's the third chapter. Hope you'll enjoy reading it and don't forget to review of what you thought of it okay ;)**

 **+Chapter 3: How Strong Is Love?+**

The next day, Twilight opened her eyes slowly before sitting up. She was still puzzled at Sonic's mood yesterday evening. She expected him to be happy since he was finally with Fluttershy and everyone else but now she found out that he came inside yesterday blue, figuratively speaking.

 _Start of Flashback_

 _"Hey there Sonic, glad you could make it back before Dinner!" Twilight explained with joy as she was telepathically putting the finishing touches to the Kitchen table as everyone was eager to eat. Knuckles was practically drooling until Twilight lightly hit him with a spoon on his head to snap him out of it._

 _"Come sit next to me, Sonic, this seat's open" Amy said with a devious expression as she pulled the seat out for the blue blur. But instead of him going for the plate of chili dogs that was in the middle, the blue hedgehog headed upstairs, saying that he didn't feel hungry and that he was tired. Everyone was caught off guard by this as Twilight wondered what was the matter with him._

 _The others decided to eat without him since he didn't allow noone in the guest room as they tried enjoying themselves without their hero._

 _End of Flashback_

'I never thought Sonic could even get tired' she thought to herself as she decided to check up on her 'friend'.

*Knock knock knock*

"Sonic, may I come in?" Twilight asked on the other side as she awaited for an answer. No answer at all. She decided to go in but noticed it was still locked.

"Sonic, please, let me in so we can discuss the problem that's bugging you"

No answer still.

Answer or not, the purple unicorn was determined to infiltrate his private world whether the blue blur liked it or not. She began to use her Psychic ability to open the door from the other side as she saw a blue hedgehog in the bed, peacefully sleeping the morning away.

Twilight's expression turned soft as she smiled warmly at his peaceful presence while approaching the sleeping hedgehog. Sonic was snoring lightly with an open mouth as the Mobian was dreaming in peace. Something inside of Twilight began to emerge, something that was all to familiar and was very eager for her to feel it's wrath of emotion once again. She fully understood what was the feeling but tried pushing it aside.

'No, I cannot be falling for Sonic again. It's impossible! I cannot allow myself to stoop that low again. I won't let myself fall in the hands of emotions. I have to conquer it like I did when I finally let go of it for the sake of Fluttershy's happiness. I'm stronger than it. Fight it, Twilight, FIGHT IT' she thought to herself with closed eyes as she turned away from Sonic. Slowly opening it, she finally gaze at the body of the blue blur. Her face began to heat up as she wasn't strong enough to overcome the feeling inside of her. 'I don't understand. I tried to fight it with all I got just like before. But how come it took over? Have I became weaker? Or is it even stronger this time?' She asked herself with confusion as she began to get closer to the unconscious Sonic. Her face felt as hot as hell as she tried pulling herself away, while repeatedly telling herself this was wrong and Fluttershy deserved to be happy. But it was no use, she felt like a completely different pony, as if she was reincarnated somehow or have went through some sort of unique transformation.

'Sonic' she peacefully thought to herself as she examined his sleeping form once again with half closed eyes while her mind rushed with adrenaline of images of her hero, 'how do you do this to me without even doing anything? Everytime when I'm around you, I feel safe and secure, but at the same time, I feel like I need to be selfish for you to notice me more. So you can notice the vibe you unleash apon me. So you can feel how I felt. So you can feel how I feel. So we can finally be together'

Everyone knew Sonic was no near a Spellcaster, but everytime when she looks at him, it feels like she's under his spell of love.

'It may seem that I act selfish, but having to endure the love I have for you for so long just to give it away so it could come back to haunt me doesn't sound selfish to me at all. In fact, it actually sounds like...'

She came close to his lips until she was inches away from it. Her mind felt illusionated and her heart felt conquered and it was all due to that ONE particular and dominating emotion she has for the blue blur.

'...It actually sounds like true love'

Just when she was about to go for it, to finally feel the touch and warmth of his soft addictive lips for the first time in never, to finally obtain the burning desire she holds deep inside, to sinfully capture 'Fluttershy's' lips without any permission whatsoever, Sonic's eyes shot up steadily as they stared at each other with shock.

Twilight froze in her tracks as she felt like she was completely busted. 'Oh no' she thought to herself with a panic expression as she tried to think of an excuse for invading his personal space and being this close to his face.

Her face was now lit with redness, but with embarrassment this time as she noticed Sonic's face was faded with a light red as well.

"Urgh, Twi, what are you doing?"

"Oh morning Sonic! I was just, urm, well, I actually tripped over towards you and found myself in this situation" Twilight lied as she cursed herself for not thinking anything better than the old common excuse in the 101 book, but she hoped her love interest would buy it, even if it sounds unbelievably cliché.

"Oh" he simply said as he found that hard to believe. "So, then, why are you still like this?" He simply asked with curiosity as Twilight realized it just now and moved away.

"S-Sorry" she apologized with embarrassment as she looked away. Then she remembered why'd she even came here in the first place.

"I actually came here because I was concerned over you"

"About what?"

"About yesterday evening"

"Oh..." He wasn't in the mood to talk about the yellow pegasus, and didn't wanted to until the time was right, which felt like never.

Last night the blue blur had to cry himself to sleep, since it was very emotional for him to even hear Fluttershy say that words...

 _Beginning of Flashback_

 _"...that's why... that's why, I'm breaking up with you" she finally said as she immediately turned around and flee, not wanting to hurt him anymore than she has already._

 _Falling on his knees, the blue blur just looked at the flying pegasus who became smaller, and smaller, and smaller, his shattered heart filled with mixed emotions as he felt like the world came to an end. He couldn't feel his heart beat any longer, like it suddenly gave way. Though he wasn't there before, it felt like hell, but he was certain this feelings felt a million times worst. With a heavy breath, he hung his head with sorrow, as he couldn't keep up with his breath. Funny, and here he thought he was the fastest thing alive, but he couldn't keep up with his own breath, with what just happened and finally with the yellow pegasus._

 _End of Flashback_

The scar of a memory hurt him as much as anything in his life uptil now. He was verbally broken down by the one he loved, the only one he had loved. Sonic wasn't sure what to do next with his life? Was it even worth it?

The emotional Sonic may not sound macho in any way, but Sonic didn't care anymore. It felt pointless.

Just then he was snapped out of his thoughts as Twilight called his name for like the millionth time. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something"

"So I see. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with concern as she looked at his shameful orbs.

"...No" he simply told her as he continued to look down with Twilight beginning to look down as well.

"Oh" the purple pony felt responsible in a way, as if the reason why he looked so bothered and sad began with her. It sounded weird, but maybe she was the cause.

"Well, would you like breakfast instead? I made Chili Dogs" she said with a cheerful nature but the blue hedgehog just fell down on his pillow, saying he didn't felt hungry at all.

The silence that surrounded them was awkward, until Twilight decided to break it.

"Well, if you need anything just call. I'll be right downstairs, okay, Sonic?"

The blue blur simply nodded as the unicorn began to exit the room.

'I never saw Sonic like this before' Twilight thought to herself as she walked downstairs.

'Maybe it has something to do with Fluttershy. I mean, why wouldn't he be happy? He has her back in his arms doesn't he? Wait a minute! What if-' she was interrupted from her concluding thought when she misstepped and began to tumble down the stairs until she was caught by Flash Sentry.

"You okay, Twilight?" The orange pegasus asked with concern as he placed her down gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you Flash. When did you come in anyway? I didn't hear somebody knock"

"Well, I was knocking a number of times. You were probably lost in your own thoughts to even hear or take note of your surroundings" he explained, pointing out her recent fall as Twilight flushed a bit with embarrassment.

"You probably right. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"The queen ordered me to call you to the castle right away" he told her with seriousness as Twilight wondered what was so important for Princess Celestia to call her to the castle.

"Oh, alright" she replied as she looked upstairs, hoping Sonic would be okay with her absence afoot inside her residence for a while before galloping with Flash to the castle.

The blue blur lied on the bed he once cried to sleep on as his thoughts were on one pegasus as usual. He may not knew it, but Sonic's feelings were going crazy just as how he unintentionally made Twilight and Fluttershy's feelings go at the beginning. But he soon began to realize the agony he put Fluttershy through (he was still clueless of how Twilight felt about him) as he tried to also understand how Fluttershy currently felt.

Just then a knock on the door and a familiar tiresome voice was heard as the door opened up downstairs.

"Yoo hoo, Sonikku!"

'Ah cram berry sauce!' He exclaimed with annoyance as he heard Amy's footsteps on the stairs, getting close to where he was afraid she might be going to. "Yoo hoo, Sonikku?! Where are you?"

Sonic was not planning to stay any longer in the same place Amy's in, even though he wanted to stay in bed. Escaping from the window, he immediately sped off just to bump into a white and purple unicorn.

Opening his eyes, Sonic found himself on top of Rarity, one of his pony friends. To make things worst, he was inches away from her mouth with his pointy nose touching hers.

Both of their faces were as red as a pair of freshly picked tomatoes as Sonic immediately got off from Rarity who still looked upwards at Sonic's previous position.

"S-Sorry, Rare. I didn't see you there" the blue blur apologized as he picked up a stunned and still blushing white beauty. Suddenly he heard someone yelled out next to him as Sonic looked at the source to find a red coated and maroon maned unicorn who glared and grinded his teeth at Sonic with his water blue eyes on fire.

The blue hedgehog sweatdropped, sensing trouble.

"You blue furball! What do you think you're doing with my GF!?" He stomped towards the Mobian hero as Sonic asked with shock, "Wait, he's your boyfriend?!"

"Y-Yeah" Rarity replied as she went in front of Sonic to protect her friend from her partner's rage. "Yunery, he's my friend. Please don't overreact" she pleaded as the pony who was called Yunery asked, "He's your friend but he goes on you like you guys are mates!"

"That was an accident!" She tried convincing but it seemed to not be working. "It's true, I wasn't looking where I was going. I apologize" Sonic tried to back her up as Rarity stayed in his way until he forcefully threw her aside on the ground.

This, obviously, worked on Sonic's anger as he stared the red pony in his eyes. "Hey! Who gives you the right to push Rarity or anyone for that matter down like that!?" The blue hedgehog was already full of emotions as it was and now a jerk like Yunery had to show up and do something offensive to one of his friends. Boyfriend or not, nobody hurts Sonic's friends in anyway, not when he's around.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" That question was the last piece of wood that was needed to burn the fight inside of Sonic. But as Sonic was about to unleash himself all over the pony, he saw Rarity shook her head, with her eyes pleading for him to not do what both of them knew what he planned on doing. Her big blue water-like eyes had soon extinguished the raging flame inside of him as he steadily calmed down.

"Thought so" he said as he smirked with dominance before he signaled Rarity to gallop with him. The snow white pony did what she was told just after telling Sonic to not mention what just happened to nobody.

The blue hedgehog just stood there, dumbfounded and very confused.

 **Meanwhile...**

The sun shoned happily on Ponyville, even on the bluest of spots, such as at a specific yellow pegasus.

She wasn't doing good at all without her soul mate, in fact, Sonic was the only thing she thought of ever since she broke up with him. Yes, he was on her mind before then as well but now he was consistently stuck in her thoughts. She was concerned over how he felt about yesterday and how he currently felt, since SHE was the reason for what transpired the other day. The female pegasus was in love with the blue blur and she may never get out of that pit of love ever again. Sonic dragged her in it with him and they were probably stuck together like that forever as far as she knew.

Her little critters were also constantly concerned over her as her bed practically became a fountain of salty tears. As she continued to lay down and whimper, a knock on the door was heard. As if she felt like answering the door. No, she would rather drown in her own tears than to face anyone in the eyes.

'Sonic' she thought to herself, 'why did I even break up with you? Have I not promised to always fight for you no matter how selfish it may seem? Then why don't I make things right? What's keeping me from telling you that I was wrong and that I would never intentionally hurt you in any way? Is it Amy? Twilight had eyes on you before me as well, so what makes Amy different? Is it because she's the same species as you and you guys seem to be a better couple than us? Wasn't that what I thought about Twilight and you as well? I don't understand! And truthfully, I don't really care either! I love you, Sonic! Love will conquer all!'

Just then she heard the knock once again for the hundredth time as she was brought to reality.

The yellow pegasus just sighed. Despite wanting to be alone, it wouldn't hurt to answer the door. Besides, she was planning on going out anyway to confront Sonic. Wiping her tears, she got up and galloped towards the door and opened it, revealing the visitor to be Applejack. "Hiya Fluttershy, ar ya doin anythin at the moment?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"We actually need your help fo somethin"

"Really? What is the problem?"

"Follow me" the cowpony told her yellow pegasus friend as they got through a crowd of ponies in one part of Ponyville. There in the center was a giant creature with a very chubby body. It had dark green fur, a green belly, a pair of yellow boots and a pair of matching yellow shaded orbs. It was tearing up with big blob of tears falling from it's closed eyes for some reason as it nagging was very loud.

"Why's it crying?" Fluttershy asked with concern and curiosity as Applejack just shrugged. "I was just walkin down here and then I suddenly heard an earthquake behind me. I think it fell from the sky" she explained as Fluttershy tried talking to it but it just cried on and on. The tears were like balls of giant mini waterfalls that's eagerly waiting to hit on the ground and cause a huge catastrophic splash. Soon a tear drop was falling at Fluttershy and Applejack, hoping to drown them in it's salty pool of liquid but the two dodged it just in time with Fluttershy flying up to it's face to have eye contact with the big creature.

"Hello sweety, would you please explain to me what's causing your out burst so that I may help you?"

The words seemed to just flow through one big ear and out the other as Fluttershy tried a different approach. She tried rubbing it on it's cheek to make it feel better and comfort it but the method wasn't working either. Not one to give up helping others, Fluttershy tried to put herself in the creature's shoes.

'Well it's whining like some sort of giant baby, literally. So if I was a giant baby that fell from the sky and began to cry, what would have been the cause? Maybe the fall would've hurt my behind? Or it may have had something to do with the sudden ground smashing drop? Maybe it's the loud disruption of the earthquake?'

Then Fluttershy thought of something else but noticed there was no diaper on it.

Suddenly it hit the yellow pegasus like a bolt of lightning, as she smacked her forehead in realization. "Of course" she started, "it must be a splinter of some sort". After flying around to find the little piece of wood, she saw the cause the problem in it's tail. But instead of a little piece of wood, it was a huge sharp log.

"That had to hurt" she concluded with a sudden shiver going down her spine as she was going to call Applejack to help her with the _"little thorn"_ but for some reason decided to do it on her own.

"C'mon sweety, just hang in there, I'll get it out" she tried calming the creature down but it didn't stop crying. The shy pony tried her best to pull the log out but it wasn't bugging at all. Then a huge tear drop finally splashed between the wound and the problem which gave Fluttershy the convenient slip she needed to finally pop the thing out of it's long tail.

Suddenly, the creature stopped and began to laugh with joy as it waved it's arms and tail around like a young happy baby.

"Ya did it Shy!" Applejack told her friend as Fluttershy went in front of the creature's face to rub it's nose.

"Now that's what I call a happy boy. Who's a happy big boy? Who's a happy big boy? Yes you are, yes you are" Fluttershy stated with a happy smile as the creature suddenly grabbed Fluttershy and gave her a deadly tight hug.

"Bibo bibo" it said as Fluttershy got lose before she suffocated in it's arms.

"Bibo, huh? Is that your name?"

"Bibo bibo" it said again cheerful as it hugged Fluttershy again. "Hey partner, ya better not crush her lungs!" Applejack warned the giant creature.

 **Earlier that day...**

Sonic knocked on Tails and Knuckles' shed as he awaited until his two-tailed best friend opened up and welcomed the blue blur inside.

"Yo Sonic! Wanna finish this level with me? This boss doesn't want to quit!" Knuckles asked who was sitting upright on the sofa as he focused on the PS4 video game on the TV while mashing the buttons as hard and as fast as he could on the controller.

"Nah, I'm not in the mood" he simple replied as he sat at the table with Tails who was working on a small device. It seemed to be a wrist watch of some kind.

"What's that you working on, Tails?"

"Oh this? It's just a wrist communicator watch I managed to make if you needed to contact our HQ instantaneously"

"I hope it doesn't include that Eggman transmission you built in the other wrist communicator watch you and Rotor had made the other day" he hoped as he shivered at the thought of the shirtless Dr. Eggman image that was scarred in his memory for the rest of his life.

"No, never again" Tails said as the image made the young fox shiver as well before the two friends laughed.

"Hey clowns, a little help with this boss over here would be a real crack of a joke" Knuckles told them as he continued to struggle with the opponent he was visually facing.

Suddenly the laptop on the table lit up with a warning sign on the screen.

"Oh no" Tails stated as he got to work on the device.

"What now, Tails?" Sonic asked with curiosity as Tails explained, "It's another DAS"

"Excuse me? What's a DAS?"

"Disrupting Alert Signal. It's recent interferences that keeps popping up whenever something outside of this world appears in it, such as us four Mobians"

"So does that mean someone just suddenly dropped inside Equestria? How?"

"I'm not sure. It could mean these things or people teleported themselves from their world to this one"

"Hmm. I wonder if it's from Mobius? But does that mean our world is about to blow up?!" Sonic asked with worry, hoping it wasn't true.

"I have no idea. If it was from Mobius, then I hope they're using the- Wait, it must of blew up when it sucked us in, theorizing on how unstable it was. But let's just hope that's not the case. Anyway, will you find out who it was?" Tails asked as he tried taking his mind off from the blowing up conclusion, with Sonic trying to do the same thing. It would really be a worldwide problem if it was. Sonic soon nodded at Tails' request before dashing out. Just then another warning sign popped on the screen as Tails checked it out.

"Seriously! Sonic! Tails! A little help here!" The knuckle-headed echidna pleaded just before the screen said: "GAME OVER".

"Great! Thanks for the hand!" Knuckles stated with an upset tone before Tails through a fake hand next to him and said, "You welcome. Now can you do me a favor and take this watch to Sonic and tell him another source just dropped by".

 **Meanwhile...**

"Sonic!" Knuckles called from behind as he caught up with Sonic.

"Wuddup Knucks! Care to give me a hand?" Just then Knuckles threw the same fake hand Tails gave him in Sonic's face.

"That's for helping me out with the game! Anyway, I'm here to give you the WCW (Not the Wrestling Company) and to warn you that someone else also came to Equestria" Knuckles explained as he handed our blue hero the Wrist Watch.

"Who are these sudden visitors anyway?" Just then they noticed a flaming-like object fell down right above them as they dodged it just in time. The dust soon cleared and it was revealed to be a robot form of Sonic.

"Well that certainly answered half of your questions" stated Knuckles as both of them were shocked at the sudden appearance of Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic? How did you get here?" The blue hedgehog asked with deep curiosity as the robotic being answered with a beam at the two. Fortunately they jumped and mid-air dodged the next two beams with their gliding and homing attack abilities.

"Dude, what's going on with you? We're your friends Metal Sonic!" Sonic told his counterpart but just had to dodge multiple energy attacks once again.

"Sonic! This cannot be the real Metal Sonic! I mean, why would he attack us if he really was?"

"I dunno, but all I know is that this IS the real Metal Sonic cause he has the same familiar energy source he had when I first fought him" Sonic explained as the robot suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Knuckles.

"Knuckles! Behind you!" The blue hero tried to alert but Metal Sonic just kicked Knuckles in the hedgehog's arms.

"You okay Knucks?"

"I would if you let me go!" He told him as Sonic noticed he held Knuckles bridal-style. As he let go of the echidna, Sonic was kicked in the nearby Everfree Forest. "Ow" the blue hedgehog rubbed his head before noticing a bear behind him growling with drool dripping from the edges of it's mouth on Sonic's forehead.

"Geez, I know you hungry but drooling on your _"food"_ is bad table manners"

"Rrrrrroooooaaaaarrrrrrr!"

"Holy Mobius! My ears! Jesus christ man" he simply stated as he rubbed his poor ears before dodging a swift sharp palm.

"I would suggest a dentist and an anger management tutor" Sonic told the beast as he dodged the next attack and spin dashed to knock it out, only to get knocked through a bunch of trees by a swift metal kick from Metal Sonic.

"Hey Trash Can!" Knuckles called out as he went in, "Nobody hurts Sonic but me!" Tried as he might, the Robotic Sonic simply dodged every last attack Knuckles through at him, which made him growl with anger but was soon hit in Sonic's arms again.

"I know I know" Sonic stated as he placed his echidna comrade down and got into a fighting stance with Knuckles.

"Alright Metal Sonic! You wanna dig up the past again? So be it" he told his once robotic friend as he spin dashed towards him with Metal Sonic doing the same towards Sonic. They clashed and soon through multiple attacks at each other but every one of them missed until Sonic got a knock on the robot's face, but got knocked in the face by it as well. The fight was all equal since they were both Sonics but there was only one real Sonic and that Sonic Light Speed Dashed through the fake one's stomach, which KO'ed it.

'That was strange. Despite being equal, I defeated him with one Dash. Even though the LSD is one of the strongest attacks in my arsenal, it's still very surprising for a strong robot like Metal Sonic to not counter attack it with it's own LSD'.

"What do you think made him like this?" Knuckles asked with Sonic looking down at his lifeless counterpart.

"I don't know for sure. But Tails could find out"

"Good idea" suddenly they felt an earthquake coming from Ponyville as they had no choice but to check it out, completely forgetting about Metal Sonic.

 **Meanwhile...**

As they arrived at the village, Sonic and Knuckles stopped in their tracks when he saw a giant creature in the middle of a crowd of ponies. He just smirked at the pleasant surprise that was before him.

"Bibo!" He called out with happiness as the creature looked back and soon had a wide smile across his face.

"Bibo!" He simple said as he stood up with his tiny fat legs and slowly stomped his way to Sonic and gave his fatherly-like figure a huge hug.

"Bibo bibo bibo!"

"I've missed you too buddy!" He hugged back, ignoring the suffocating feeling he was receiving from Bibo.

"Ya no each other there, partner?" Applejack asked with a surprised expression on her face as she approached the blue hedgehog that was soon placed down by Bibo.

"Yeah, he's like a good friend to us" Sonic explained as Bibo tried to hug a retreating Knuckles.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I actually found him one day being bullied when I returned from Equestria. We took care of him ever since and he became one of the Freedom Fighters. He's very sweet when you get to know him but is very protective over the ones he care for. Speaking of you Bibo, could you tell me what are you doing here? I'm curious to know how you even got here"

"Bibo Bibo" the big creature told Sonic as Knuckles tried getting loose before passing out of suffocation.

"What did he say, Sonic?" The blonde earth pony asked as Sonic shrugged. "I have no idea"

They just laughed at the attempt until the blue hedgehog noticed an appearing Fluttershy which he frowned at. "Hey" she started as Sonic said the same thing back. Applejack felt the awkward vibe that was between the two so she decided to give them some space, even if she was clueless of what was actually going on. 'Now's your chance to make things right' she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and began at the same time Sonic did.

"I have something to tell you" they said in unison as Sonic suggested he should go first.

"But Sonic, I need to tell you this"

"It can wait. I need to explain myself"

"You already did, and I haven't yet. Plus, what happened to ladies first?" She smiled, receiving a smile back at her as Sonic told her to go ahead.

"Sonic, what I said yesterday wasn't from my heart and was actually from what I was thinking would be the selflessness way out of the situation. But I really don't care whether it's selfishness or the other way around. I can't live being without you, Sonic. You're my everything and always will be, no matter the quantity or quality of obstacles that stands between you and I. I had to cry myself to sleep yesterday night because all I could think of was how I'd emotionally and probably mentally hurt you, Sonic. That sounded shameful cause how I reacted and how I felt afterwards doesn't even mix properly. I'm really sorry for what I said" she began to slowly tear up at this moment, "and I won't blame you if you hate me. I mean, who would want to even look at this poor excuse of a girlfriend's face again after what happened. I wouldn't that's for sure. Yesterday, I was actually being selfish, not caring about how you felt about what I'd done in any way. I don't deserve my cutie mark, I don't even deserve to be in your presence. I wouldn't expect you to even like me as a friend after this, but could you at least find it in your deepest part of your heart to forgive this unkindly, disgraceful, uncaringly stupid, idiotically foolish pegasus that stands before you right now?" And with that, Fluttershy awaited for Sonic's response, hoping he would forgive her at least, even if it would be 0.000000...00001% of his heart.

"...No" Sonic simply said as Fluttershy wasn't surprised at the least, but Applejack was. She may not know what was Fluttershy's mistake, but her speech really touched her, even if it was mostly about pushing herself down with words that wouldn't describe her as the pony she is even if she was the devil itself.

"Oh, I see" the yellow pegasus said as she tried hiding her tears that was uncontrollably falling down without her permission by turning around and sadly galloping home to probably "drown" herself once again. But she was stopped in her tracks as Sonic gently spun her around to let her face him in the eyes. The tears was overflowing just like always as Sonic simply said, "I wasn't finished Shy" he brushed the front of her mane that kept covering her wonderful cyan orbs.

"No, I wouldn't just forgive you from the deepest part of my heart cause my whole body and inner organs already does. Fluttershy, you are an amazing person just the way you are. Your caring and generous nature makes you unique in so many ways that it even exceeds you. You must understand that none of what happened was due to you, it was due to your natural personality for caring about others. I'm sorry for not telling you about Amy sooner, that was a jerk of a move from me and I wouldn't do it again. I care too much about you to lie and hurt you. You shouldn't be ashamed of crying yourself to sleep. Heck, I cried to sleep too. It was because all I could think of was you too, and maybe a part of me regretted saying no to that plate of chili dogs" he truthfully said as Fluttershy giggled which made him chuckle.

"I don't want you to say that untruthfully awful things about you again. You are not an unkindly nor uncaringly person, you're kindful and caring at the same time. You thought of someone else's feelings towards me instead of our own. That is what I call a kind and caring pony. You're not disgraceful either, you are very respectful for your actions. What makes you kind and caring is what we respect and expect from you, Fluttershy. And finally you are not stupid or dumb or even an idiot. Wait, that's the same thing" he said to himself as Fluttershy giggled again at his silliness.

"Anyway, you are none of those things, you're a unique genius. How you figured Bibo's problem was pure genius (Yes he saw, just was taking more note of Bibo). Noone would have guessed, heck, even the blue blur himself wouldn't have thought of that conclusion. Can't expect much from Knuckles either"

"Hey! I'm clever"

"You asked Dashie and Twi why would they wear towels if they don't wear clothes"

"Now, isn't that a good question?"

"Word of advice, ask why you do that as well before asking others the same silly question" Sonic advised the red echidna as Fluttershy was now laughing with the blue hedgehog.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that, Fluttershy, I will love you always no matter what happens in our lives"

This really made Fluttershy's heart race once again as she tried to hide her blush but Sonic just moved her head back to his direction, saying, "Don't be ashame of your blushing Fluttershy, if you ask me, I'd say it makes you look even cuter if that was even possible". This didn't help as her whole face was heating up, which made Sonic chuckle. The two just stared at each other, feeling that familiar tension around them as they slowly reached out with their lips and pressed them together, connecting them to each other and breaking their long awaited meeting ever since he left for Mobius. It may have been their second kiss they shared, but it still had that magical feeling they felt way back then.

Applejack thought it was so sweet and romantic with Knuckles saying that it was gross. "Bibo?" The giant green creature asked with confusion as Knuckles answered, "Don't mind them, they're just kissing Bibo".

"Bibo?"

"Because they're 'in love' with each other"

"What the hell is going on here?!" A familiar voice was heard which immediately broke the two lovers' kiss as they looked at the source and found out it was Amy.

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **Me: Well that wraps it up for Chapter 3. So how do you feel now Sonic?**

 **...**

 **Me: Sonic? Where are you?**

 ***Finds an unconscious blue hedgehog lying on the ground***

 **Amy: You're next**

 **Me: *Runs off and screams like a girl***

 **Fol, Fav and Review about what you thought of this chapter. See ya later :)**


	4. 04 - Sonic's Faith

**Me: Urgh, where am I?**

 **Amy: You!**

 **Me: Me?**

 **Amy: No, the person behind you**

 **Me: *Looks behind me***

 **Amy: Of course I mean you!**

 **Me: Look, I couldn't help it, Amy. Blame it on The Story's Flow**

 **The Story's Flow: *Drives off***

 **Amy: You are the narrator, now fix what you started. Or say goodbye to tomorrow**

 **Me: *Gulp* O-Okay, I'll t-try**

 **Amy: You better**

 **Chapter 4: Sonic's Faith**

"What the hell is going on here?!" A familiar voice asked with a shock tone as Sonic and Fluttershy immediately broke their kiss when they heard the sudden shouting of the female's voice.

Sonic's taste buds turned super sour as he felt like the world just stopped turning. He knew who it was, but he just wished he was incorrect in some way. Maybe his mind was playing games on him, or maybe he just heard a voice in his head, or better yet, he didn't hear anything at all. He just hoped it was one of those outcomes before he turned a good 180 degrees to the source with his partner in front of him, but the unlikelihood of the three conclusions he pondered of was very high indeed, probably one hundred percent. And yes, it definitely was, just as how Sonic predicted it, the young pink hedgehog, Amy Amelia Rose, stood there a good 10 feet away from their posture as her shocked expression soon turned into an upset one.

"Oh, hey there Amy" the blue blur sweat dropped, feeling like his legs was going to give way. Fluttershy noticed his nervousness and decided to support her partner.

"Why were you kissing her?!" She asked with anger that did it's best to hide it's secondary companion: Jealousy. The girl wasn't in the mood to sweet talk through this sudden outbreak, especially when the person she was looking for the whole day was part of the sudden outbreak.

"Amy, please, it wasn't his fault-" Fluttershy began but was interrupted by Amy's hissing voice. "You stay out of this one you pink-haired brat!"

Sonic wasn't joking, she does overreact. 'Look who's talking' Fluttershy thought to herself with an angry expression as the two soon saw Amy began pacing her way to their position, with a Piko Piko Hammer ready for Sonic's 'hiding'.

"Hey" Applejack called out as she stood in front of Sonic and Fluttershy and in the way of Amy's path, "don't ya dare call Fluttershy a brat, ya stinkin jealous skunk!"

Well, that was new.

"Mind your own business, you two-time horse riding wannabe!"

That too. Wait, how does a pony ride a horse? ...Oh, now I get what she was saying... I think?

This comment really took the cow hat off from Applejack now as she asked her what did Amy just say.

"You heard me! Or should I hammer you back to the old farmer man?"

Unfortunately for him, Knuckles came between them to intervene the fight. "Ladies, please, calm yourselves down. There's no need for violence". Just then Amy cracked his nose with her fist, causing it to bleed, and giving Applejack the chance to crack it back to normal with her hoof, but causing the other nostril to bleed as well.

"Thanks"

"Ya welcome. Now stay outta this, Knuckles" Applejack told the knuckle-headed echidna as Amy arrived in front of AJ, ready to throw it down. "Amy, that's enough!" Sonic told his hedgehog friend as he finally stepped up to Amy Rose.

"I'm not done with you just yet , Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Yes you are, in fact, you're done with everyone" he stated with seriousness as he walked up to the pink hedgehog.

"Don't do this, Amy. Put the hammer down"

"But-"

"Now, Amy!"

"But she kissed you!"

"No, I kissed her"

"No, you lying! Why would you kiss a freaking horse than your own species?" Just then Sonic raised his tone to her to make her aware that he meant business.

"First of all, don't ever call Fluttershy, or my friends, or anyone for that matter a HORSE! Secondly, I kissed her because I love her"

"B-But I thought you loved me?"

"What makes you think so? I run away from you every stinkin time because you annoy me with all of your love capturing schemes. I hang out around with you only when you actually act like a friend. I look and will always look at you as one of my friends and nothing else. And I've verbally given you that statement so many times. Can't you see that I actually love someone for the first time. Why would you want to ruin it for me? Is it because you don't think we suitable for each other? I don't care if this is a Romeo and Juliet tale, I love her without a doubt and I will keep on loving her until I die. It's as simple as that. So please Amy, try to understand that we will always be friends no matter what"

Everyone around were speechless at what Sonic just told to Amy. That one speech said a thousand words and gave Amy a clear description on how he felt about the pink hedgehog. It may have been a bit harsh, but it was the only way he was going to get through to her. The mallet wielding hedgehog soon looked down with despair and disappointment as Sonic wanted to cheer her up when she began to talk.

"You right. I mean, there was no way I could compete with Sally Acorn, Fiona the Fox, or even Fluttershy for that matter" she began to look up at Applejack and Fluttershy.

"Sorry for what I said towards you two. I wasn't acting like myself when I saw he kissed you. Sorry for calling you an 'H' Fluttershy, you actually a kind pegasus to say the least. And my deepest apologies, Applejack, for acting so impolite and rude like that. I didn't mean what I said back then AJ. And most importantly, sorry for acting so forward on you all the time, Sonic. I just really wanted to find love before I become a full grown adult. It was very childish of me to chase you around the planet so many times. I should have taken your feelings into consideration before forcing you to love me. Could you three ever forgive me?"

'She really has changed' the blue blur thought to himself with a proud smile on his face as he placed a palm on Amy's shoulder and said: "We forgive you, Amy" he looked back at the two for their approval which he got by the nods he received.

Just then he noticed something behind a sudden happy Amy. It was Metal Sonic, who had electricity sparking from the hole Sonic made earlier as it shot a beam at Sonic's direction.

"EVERYBODY, QUICK! GET DOWN!" He yelled out as he was going to get out of the way with Amy but noticed everyone at the back of him. So he did the heroic and selfless thing he always had done and gently pushed Amy to the side and tried catching the dark violet beam but it soon blew up in his face, causing an explosion that alerted the other Mane 6.

"Sonic!" Fluttershy shouted out with worry as the smoke cleared and showed a kneeling and breathless Sonic.

'Man' Sonic exclaimed with tiredness, 'That blast was *pant* very powerful *pant*. Where the heck *pant* did he get that *pant* much energy?'. Before anything was done, the robot's body lighten up and soon was revealed that the blue base color was replaced by a red base color.

"It's color sudden changed! But how?" Knuckles asked with shock as everyone else was trying to figure out who was the opponent in front of them.

"Who in tarnations is that?" Applejack asked as she and every other pony recognize the model.

"It looks like some kind of Sonic" Fluttershy answered as Knuckles explained to them it's Sonic's robotic counterpart that suddenly acted all evil for some reason when it came to Equestria.

"Then how did he get here?" AJ asked with curiosity as Knuckles shrugged just before Metal Sonic appeared in front of him and gave him a jab, causing his nose to become skew again.

"Aw c'mon. Why always the nose? What about the face?!" (Is your nose then attached to your butt?) He asked before getting kicked in a building, with the ponies inside running away.

"Everypony stay back, this'll get ugly fast" the cowpony stated as Metal Sonic suddenly teleported in front of her and was about to kick the unguarded Applejack when Fluttershy flew in and kicked him away.

"Nice work there Shy" she complimented the timid pegasus who gave her a thumbs up (How is that even possible?).

But what they weren't aware of was the sudden rushing in of Metal Sonic who gave a swift kick to AJ and was about to go for Fluttershy when suddenly a Telekinesis barrier appeared around Metal Sonic that threw him into the sky with another barrier quickly catching him and threw the robot into the nearby ground.

"We're not late, are we?" Rarity asked with a smile as she was joined by Twilight, then Rainbow Dash and soon Pinkie Pie who bounced her way to the purple unicorn's side.

"Don't tell me you started the party without us?" Pinkie Pie asked with a frown as Rainbow Dash cracked her hooves saying that the party has just begun.

(What a shame that Ponies have no fingers/toes to crack whatsoever)

A/N: A hoof is a single finger/toe for a pony.

As the red robot steadily and calmly stood up from the dirt he once lied in, it blasted a beam at the arriving mane 4 who dodged it with time to spare.

"Rainbow Dash, you take him from the sky. Rarity, Pinkie Pie and I will attack from lower ground" Twilight explained as Rainbow Dash immediately went to some clouds and lightning striked the robot, but Metal Sonic simply dodged it. Then suddenly he saw Pinkie Pie mocking him which gave the chance for Rainbow Dash to get a direct hit on him. Soon heavy objects were thrown at the robotic being by the telekinesis power of Twilight and Rarity.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy went up on Sonic to check if he was okay.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he coughed.

"Are you sure?" Obviously she was overconcerned that she had to ask twice.

"Yep. How are the others doing against Metal Sonic?"

"Well, to put it in simple words, they're doing outstanding" she explained as Sonic sat on his rear end to look at the astonishing teamplay the mane 5 had gone onto his counterpart.

It was true what Fluttershy had said, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity was doing a tremendous job. Their efficient teamwork was paying off so greatly that it soon seemed too greatly and, well, too easy. The robotic Sonic haven't even gotten a chance to attack one of them, let alone rest in between assaults. This 'combo' had to be a new world record for the Elements of Harmony.

"You still begging for one last homerun from us, huh?" Twilight mocked with an overpowering smile as the robot was struggling to even crawl to safety. Fluttershy felt bad for him in a way as she looked on at the beating the mane 5 gave him with sympathy. Sonic on the other hand had a serious expression; the expression you know he would have on when he knew something was not right. 'What's wrong with you buddy?' He pondered to himself, 'How come you so worn out so quickly, so easily? Is it the damage I caused to your lower body? It can't be. You gave one heck of an energy beam recently and you still managed to surprisingly transform as well. Is it the aftereffects of the hole? I doubt it. Have Twilight and the others really gotten so strong after a year? Well their teamwork seem to improve, but something tells me it's not the truth behind your sudden weakness, regardless of their improved abilities. So what's wrong bud? Tell me!' Metal Sonic may have gone to the bad side, but at the end of the day, he still was Sonic reincarnated. So the blue blur had to understand what made him so tired right at the beginning of the beat down. 'When we fought in the Everfree Forest, you also showed signs of quick weakness. You didn't even tried stopping my LSD (Light Speed Dash), and that move really pays the toll when the main currency is time, nor did you try to counter it with your own. Was that performance you showed back then and this one right now connected in some way? Are you even trying to fight? Wait a second!' He finally thought with realization as he finally understood the reason to all of Metal Sonic's low fighting performances. Just then he noticed a skyrocketing rainbow was speeding towards Metal Sonic, who sat on his rear end as he boldly watched his faith flying towards him. Thinking fast, Sonic ran to the scene.

"Sonic, where are you going?!" Fluttershy asked as she and everyone else watched Sonic rush in and push Metal Sonic out of the way, with Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom hitting him straight into his upper and lower part of his body, as he shot through multiple houses like a bullet.

"Aw yeah! Now that's what I call a Super Rainboom! Take that, Metal head! Hey Sonic, did you see that? Wasn't that Super!?" She cheered as she solo danced in the air until she noticed Metal Sonic was right next to her. "B-But I just hit... you..." She trailed off as she noticed the long and big dent in the ground leading to the last house at the end that had a huge hole for it's replacement, as if a meteor just slid on the surface and caused an explosion right there where her victim crashed.

"Oh no" she simply exclaimed with worry as she flew to the rubble and objects that covered the body.

"Don't you die on me, Sonic!" She told her buried friend nervously as she had horrible images of how he would look like running through her head.

"Dashie! Don't tell me he's you know" Twilight asked in a way with complete worry as everyone dashed towards the sight, even Bibo who had an innocent face on but in his mind had an idea of what just happened.

"Help me here you guys!" Rainbow Dash told her friends as they gave her a hand and soon revealed the current body of Sonic with everybody gasping with shock, well, except for Bibo, who just looked shocked at his fatherly figure.

Sonic was obviously severely injured after the powerful impact of the Sonic Rainboom. He had a dent in his stomach that was caused from the impact. His body was all bruised up, and his right arm was bent in the opposite direction. He also had drips of blood scattered all over his body, probably a recent blood shed from his bloody mouth. The blue blur was seriously damaged, but was he dead?

Checking his pulse, Twilight awaited for a response.

...

...

...

...

...

The gang was devastated at the response, which was no response at all. But then the next thing felt as if it was a miracle. Sonic's pulse finally responded as Twilight sighed with huge relief, along with everyone else.

"Why you little!" Amy began with total anger as she tried reaching for Rainbow Dash but Knuckles kept her back. "You did that on purpose!"

"Of course she didn't meant ter hurt Sonic. He just came outta nowhere" Applejack explained as she covered up RD. "Well she was cheering afterwards even though she knew she hit him. Or maybe it was her first time doing something that reckless that's why she was suddenly acting blind"

"Of course it ain't her first time usin her Sonic Rainboom!"

"Actually" Rainbow Dash butted in with a low and guilty tone, "that was my new and improved Sonic Rainboom called the Super Rainboom. It was my first time using it so I didn't perfected it yet".

"What!?" Everyone said except for Fluttershy and Bibo, who were too concerned over Sonic. "Then why use it if you haven't perfected it yet?!" Twilight asked with an upset tone.

"I thought it was a good time to show off how strong and fast I've become to Sonic"

"Well look what you used it on. You used Sonic as target practice!"

"But you told me to use my Sonic Rainboom!"

"Sonic Rainboom, not a Super Boom!"

"Super Rainboom"

"Does it even matter?"

"STOP IT!" Fluttershy shouted out loud, getting everyone's attention. "It was an accident, now can we get to the matter at hand? Sonic is slowly dying here and you guys decide to take this opportunity to argue like there's no tomorrow. Could you stop putting yourselves first for once and think about what's best for Sonic before he'll never be able to see tomorrow ever again?!"

This sudden behavior was really unusual for the kind hearted and timid pegasus. But if a shy person shouts at you, you got to take note. Just like a baby saying his/her first word(s).

A/N: no reference, only an example

Now Twilight and Rainbow Dash felt guilty for how they were acting around their dying blue friend. "Fluttershy's right, we got to fix Sonic up before it's too late" Twilight explained with seriousness as she telepathically carried the injured hedgehog to the Golden Oak Library. There, Twilight got to work on saving the blue blur's life alongside Applejack and Rarity as they did their best throughout the course. The others were waiting downstairs with Bibo not minding to sit outside, as he had fun with the little critters that surrounded him. Besides, he was use to sleeping outdoors, since he knew he couldn't fit anyway.

Everyone sat on the sofas, very worried of Sonic's outcome as RD paced up and down, probably feeling guilty about what happened.

'Man, why did Sonic even jump in like that?' She pondered. 'I mean, wasn't he the enemy? He obviously acted like it. Man, I don't care. I just hope he'll be okay'. She felt like she was acting like Fluttershy but she didn't care at all. She knew her Sonic Rainboom was stronger and could've annihilate the metal body of Metal Sonic to smithereens, so she didn't wanted to imagine what she had done to the insides of his body.

Finally, Twilight, Applejack and Rarity came down as everyone were all eager to hear of Sonic's state, even though it could be bad news. They were concerned over their blue companion.

"Well" Twi began, "he's not dead that's for sure. But his right arm is dislocated so badly that it will take a while to return to it's normal state. His stomach and lungs are badly damaged as well, so it seems that he will have trouble breathing; he may not at one point in that unconscious state he is in".

Everyone just gasp with shock. They knew it was bad, but they had no idea it would be this worst. Rainbow Dash felt bad about herself and apologized for her actions.

"It's okay, Dashie" Fluttershy said with a comforting smile, "you didn't mean it" but her smile soon turned upside down. "She's right" Amy spoke up, "it wasn't intentional so we forgive you". They left it just like that since they felt too emotionally disturbed. They soon had to leave for their own residences with Fluttershy asking if she could be by Sonic's side through the night. Twilight felt a little jealous since she was planning on doing that but knew it was the right thing to do. Allowing her to be at her boyfriend's side, Twilight laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling as she was deep in thought about Sonic once again.

Her stomach felt weird just like always throughout the surgery. She was by Sonic's side for so long at that moment, even if he wasn't conscious. It was the longest time she had ever been with him in her life and it felt weird in a good way and also in a bad way since he needed her to put that aside and save him from the light.

Sighing, she finally tossed to her side and looked at a small frame next to the lamppost on the cupboard that was next to her bed. It was the mane 6 around Sonic who was smirking at the camera as always.

It was one of his best qualities. She giggled, remembering the memory of that time: last year. Reaching out for it, she held it close in her visual range, looking at her hero, Fluttershy's boyfriend. She felt that feeling again; it really was consistent at the presence of Sonic, even if it was a picture.

Will she ever get a chance to express herself to the blue blur? So many chances she received and yet, she didn't take none of them. Even the timidest of ponies had more guts to confess to him than her. It was confusing to Twilight, but she guess she was too scared of being rejected.

She just whimper, feeling that she'll never get a chance like those ever again since he was not single anymore, but she was. She was jealous and she knew it, but she tried to not show it and she was doing a great job so far.

She held the frame tightly against her chest, feeling tears fall down her cheeks as she tried her best to take him out of her constant mind and fall asleep. It wasn't the case but like all of her lonely nights in her bed, she later found herself crying to sleep once again.

Tomorrow was another day.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Me: Phew. I'm done**

 **Amy: ):(**

 **Me: ...Please don't murder me like Sonic**

 **Amy: Murder you? Of course I wouldn't. And Sonic's only knocked out**

 **Me: So, you okay with this chapter**

 **Amy: ...Yeah, at least now I understand I was wasting my life chasing invisible love**

 **Me: I'm sorry Amy**

 **Amy: It's fine, just get this dialogue over with**

 **Me: Okay. Fol, Fav and Review of what you think about this chapter and I'll see ya later :)**


	5. 05 - The Darkness Arrives

**Me: Welcome back to another chapter of Sonic's Little Pony: The Sequel!**

 **Sonic: Urgh, where am I?**

 **Me: Oh Sonic. I see you awake after the whole Amy incident. But now's not a good time. You should get back to sleep cause you suppose to be currently unconscious in the story**

 **Sonic: Wait, how did Amy take it?**

 **Me: Amy didn't take it. It's still there in the previous chapter**

 **Sonic: No, I mean the- forgot it. You take things too literally**

 **Me: What do you mean?**

 **Sonic: I'm not mean, I'm kind**

 **Me: ...Okay, I guess I deserve that**

 **Sonic: But I didn't give you anything**

 **Me: Stop it, Sonic.**

 **Sonic: Stop what? Everything in this room is as still as the chapter's speed**

 **Me: Okay, let's get on with this then**

 **Chapter 5: The Darkness Arrives**

Waaaahhhhhh!

Crying was heard from outside of the Golden Oak library- Twilight's residence, as a certain purple unicorn began to slowly open her sleepy eyes and look at the alarm clock next to her.

7:32AM

Continuing to hear the tiresome crying of an unknown source from outside, she looked outside of the round window near her bed and noticed it was Sonic's friend, Bibo, spawning huge drops from it's closed eyes.

Groaning with annoyance by the infinite amount of noise he made, she opened the window and asked what was the matter.

"Bibo Bibo!"

"Urgh" she was speechless in a bad way. Not only did she had to listen to the nagging of a 'big baby', she didn't understand the 'English' it spoke.

And she had such a wonderful dream of her and Sonic finally together as well. Oh well, the sleeping sand ran off from her big plate-like eyes anyway, so what use was there to continue to live, I mean dream, her fantasy?

Jumping out of the open window, she stood in front of the green _'monster baby'_ as she looked upward to gaze at it's face.

"Urgh, hey there. Bibo, right? I don't want to make things worst for you or anything but I was enjoying the dream I had of Sonic and I and-" she was suddenly interrupted by, well, the instant silence of Bibo who now began to whimper softly, staring down at Twilight with it's watery eyes.

Well, that was unexpected. She tried that card again. "So anyway, I was with Sonic in a beautiful meadow and-" now she was really interrupted by the resuming of his earthquaking whining.

"No no no, please don't cry. Sonic and I was so happy and, I, urm..." She tried saying but it wasn't working anymore as it only made things worse.

"Bibo!"

"What are you trying to tell me, Bibo?"

The unicorn was arriving at agony lane as the crying soon woke a number of other cranky ponies from nearby buildings.

This was bad. Unless Twilight finds a way to give his needed pacifier, probably everypony in Ponyville will be woken up.

"What's going on?" Twilight managed to hear Fluttershy through the nagging of both woken up ponies and creature as she flew towards Princess Celestia's apprentice.

"Oh thank goodness" she sighed with relief. Finally, someone that may end this unknown catastrophe.

"Why is he crying?"

"I don't know. I was woken up by it. I tried calming him down but my methods seemed to just make it worse" she truthfully explained to the Element of Kindness and the pony she's jealous of. Although she's jealous, Twilight still considered Fluttershy her friend, and wouldn't go so low to accomplish what she desperately desires with Fluttershy negatively effected at the end.

Deciding to communicate with the 'baby boy', she slowly flew right in front of his sobbing expression and began to rub his nose.

"There there, cutie, everything's alright. I'm here, you don't need to worry"

It was undoubtedly working. The animal interactive pegasus was doing what she does best: helping others in need of assistance. That's what she stood for, right?

Suddenly hugging the pink-haired pony with happiness, Fluttershy gave it a smooch on his skin before returning the hug. He wasn't hugging tightly, but he was hugging her as much as he could without hurting her.

"Thanks Fluttershy" Twilight said with a relieved smile, "you saved the day once again". The purple unicorn was astonished by how she did it, but honestly, she didn't care that much. It was just the impact she had on the little critters around her, even if those little critters should be referred to as bigger critters now and then.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Multiple screams was heard from one direction (not the boy band) as Twilight was about to look but soon heard that annoying two words that caused her ears to bleed everytime it traveled through them.

Wonder Boys.

That ten letter phrase was enough to send a moody shiver down her pony spine as she was about to turn around and gallop in her house to get away from the pony band when suddenly she heard a familiar voice called her name from behind.

It was Rainbow Dash.

"Hey there" she greeted as she landed in front of Twilight.

"Good morning Rainbow Dash. Rest well?"

"Yeah" she lied as she sighed. "Actually no, I couldn't stop thinking of how severe I hurt Sonic yesterday. So I came here to check up on him. Is he okay?" She asked with concern. This personality to Rainbow Dash felt like a grenade damaging her image since she wasn't the one who thinks of boys through the night. But it was only her friend and she was only showing concern, so she wasn't worried too much about it at the moment.

"I'm not sure. Hey, Fluttershy! Could you go check up on Sonic?" Twilight asked as the yellow pegasus nodded and left her friend for the time being.

"Hey there babe" someone spoke up as the two female ponies looked at the back of Rainbow Dash and saw SweetShake who immediately replaced Twilight's expression with a moody one, and Rainbow Dash looking upset.

"Who's your babe?!" The rainbow colored mane pegasus asked with anger.

"Not you. Her" he explained, staring at Twilight's annoyed presence.

"I'm not your babe, and don't you have enough admirers already?"

"They cannot compute with the stunningness of your gorgeous looks"

"Please, enough with the compliments. What do you want?"

"Well, as you all know today's Sunday and we're playing at Ponyville's new outdoor Stage"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"I wanted you to be my girl for that moment onward"

"Sorry, but I'm already taken" she blurted out, just realizing what she just now said. Even Rainbow Dash was surprised by this since she hasn't heard of Twilight's partner before, but knew she was lying by looking at her expression.

"Oh yeah? By who?" He asked, betting she was lying too.

"Urm" she wasn't in the mood to get tangled up by a web of lies, especially if it concerned SweetShake. But she couldn't back down now.

"Sonic" she reluctantly said with a shocked expression at her verbal word as Rainbow Dash was even more shocked.

'What are you thinking, Twilight?' The two female ponies thought to themselves.

"Oh yeah? Who is this Sonic guy?" He asked with curiosity and obviously with a hint of jealousy.

Before they could continue their conversation, a cry was heard from the inside of Golden Oak Library.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy shouted as she flew outside, "Sonic's gone!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"What's taking you so long?!" A certain red coated unicorn who's name was Yunery asked with impatience as Rarity finally came out of the previous room and showed off her beautiful purple glittering outfit.

To Rarity, it was perfect for the upcoming concert tonight and she wanted to look stunning as always.

"What the hell is that!?" He asked her with disgust which lowered Rarity's mood.

"You do not like it?" She asked with hope that he would reconsider but her 'Boyfriend' wasn't that kind of pony, and she knew it.

"Of course not! Put on a white dress. You look like a freakin goth, an ugly one. Even a hobo pony dresses better than you" he stated as he walked out of the room but not before saying, "You really disappoint me my love, don't make me regret my next action if the next outcome is the opposite of what I want just like this one is" and with that, he banged the door to her residence shut, leaving a sad and whimpering white unicorn behind.

"How did I get myself into this mess?"

 **Meanwhile...**

"Be careful" Knuckles told the cowpony who was on top of a ladder to try to reach the biggest apple ever.

"Ah no wut ah'm doin" she told her companion as she struggled to get a touch on it.

Knuckles wanted to help since he could just glide to the top and grab it for her but Applejack insisted in doing it on her own. The Echidna was already busy with a bunch of trees anyway. Applejack tried kicking the tree with her super strong back hooves, but the apple was really stubborn as it didn't wanted to get loose. It would be a great accomplishment to pick an apple that size for AJ so she wasn't going to give up that easily.

Finally getting ahold of the red object, she inconveniently lost control of the ladder with the long inanimate object falling down as she hung in the air on the apple.

"Urgh, Knuckles" she called as Knuckles approached her from below with a smirk.

"Well well well, look who's hanging around" he joked as he had his huge gloves on his hips.

"Har dee har, har, very funny"

"Don't worry, I'll catch you" he told the blonde pony as Applejack pulled down and fell, snapping the apple from the tree's branch that was still in her two front hooves.

Just then Knuckles felt a humongous energy appearing with Applejack landing on her rear end in front of Knuckles. "Ya jerk! Ya said ya were goin te catch me!" She stated with anger as Knuckles sweatdropped. "S-Sorry, I got distracted"

"By what? The grass?" She asked rhetorically as the two heard Knuckles' wrist communicator watch speaking.

"Knuckles, you there? Over" it was Tails.

"Yeah"

"You forgot to say over, over"

Rolling his eyes, he said: "Over"

"Do you feel that enormous energy signal? Over"

"Yeah, it feels familiar, over"

"My DAS is picking it up too, over"

"It feels familiar in a way"

"You forgot-"

"Tails, why are we even saying that word? We aren't agents or anything"

"Yeah, but it makes it fun talking like this, don't you think? Over"

"...No"

"Meanie! Over"

"Urgh, guys?" Applejack interrupted their argument, "take a look at that"

When Knuckles looked up, he had a shocked expression on his face.

"What is it? What am I seeing?" Tails asked through the WCW.

"It's... Angel Island...?"

 **Soon...**

Knuckles finally arrived on top of the floating island by gliding with Applejack getting off his back.

"Dang it, Applejack! How much do you weigh?" He asked, cracking his back.

"So, is this where ya live back on your world?" She asked, ignoring his question as she glanced around at the scenery.

"Yep"

"How is this thing even in the air?"

"Well, the Master Emerald is actually the main power source that's supporting the hovering of Angel Island" he told her in a fast-paced tone.

"...Oh"

"C'mon, I'll show you it"

After a while of walking/galloping, they finally arrived at the center where a pyramid-like stairway held seven familiar emeralds on top along with a bigger green emerald.

"That's the Master Emerald in the middle, and obviously you know what are those other seven emeralds that are around it"

"So, is this like the birth place of it all?"

"Yeah. I still don't know how in Chaos name did it even appear here. Something has to be happening on Mobius for Metal Sonic, Bibo and now the whole Angel Island to come for a visit"

 **Meanwhile, back on Mobius...**

The planet looked like hell as everything was dying around the Mobians. The sky was red, the ground was giving way, and lava dispersing out of the ground as everyone tried running for shelter. But that didn't help at the end.

Robots with the Eggman logo on them spread throughout the planet to capture more critters or people for powering up more robots or for roboticization, respectively.

"STOP RESISTING" the robot in front of a couple of young Mobians children said as their preys were whimpering softly and shivering with fear in a corner.

But then a swift kick destroyed the machine as the two children stared at their savior, a black and red hedgehog who soon told them to follow him. After sneaking pass a couple of robots, they finally entered a secret passageway in an abandoned building underground.

"Gerald! Tobi!" The two parents called out at the arriving siblings as they were finally reunited with their kids.

"Nice work, Shadow" Silver complimented as Shadow simply replied with a moody 'mmm'.

The underground place they were in was stacked full of Mobians. It felt like the whole planet was here inside even though things and living creatures were recently disappearing into thin air.

"Did you get the Chaos Emeralds?" Blaze asked with curiosity as she approached the two males.

"Unfortunately, Angel Island vanished as well along with the emeralds" he told her as the two gasped with shock.

"I know tools and useful man-made objects were disappearing but now a whole disappearing island is ridiculous!" Silver stated with annoyance as Blaze told them to keep it quiet since everyone was still hoping there would be a way out of this predicament, even if the last hope just inconveniently ran off.

"First the dying planet, then the disappearing of living and non-living things? What's causing all of this? Does it have something to do with Dr. Eggman?" The gray hedgehog asked with anxiety.

"The doctor couldn't be doing all of this without the Chaos Emeralds so I doubt it" the Ultimate Life Form answered as the three looked at the lives that was remaining on Mobius.

How are they gonna even escape now?

"Excuse me doctor" Orbot interrupted the doctor at work, "what's the point in capturing creatures at this time of hour? Wouldn't it be more understandable if we tried to escape this planet?"

"Orbot, I thought I gave you an efficient chip to be clever enough to know that everything that I do benefits three people in this room"

"Aw" Cubot said as his circuits were touched.

"Me, myself, and I"

"But-" Orbot tried saying.

"Stupid" Cubot stated.

"One plus one?" Orbot asked as Dr. Eggman groaned with annoyance.

 **Meanwhile, back on Equestria...**

After learning about the sudden disappearance of the blue blur, the mane 6, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Bibo and Spike, who finally came back from his long holiday (Yes, that's why he wasn't around. Just forgot to mention it in the previous chapters) decided to look around for him.

"Sonic!" Everyone repeatedly called out as they looked high and low for their blue hero. Twilight decided to look for him outside of Ponyville as she looked left and right for her crush but didn't see where she was galloping as she tumbled down a cliff. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" she continued to exclaim as she finally stopped and tried picking herself up but kneeled down when she felt a sting from her left front knee.

"Ouch!" She cried out in sudden pain as she looked at the bruised and bloody mark.

"That's just great" she explained with an annoyed tone to the constant feeling of the recent sore spot. She continued on three hooves as she noticed the creepy dark meadow she was in.

"Urgh, Sonic's probably not here so I guess I'll just be heading back" she said to herself as she was about to turn around when she heard a creepy echoing howl.

"Who's there?" She asked with worry as she looked around from her position for any abnormal or out of place things.

The howl was heard again.

"Don't try any tricks on me. I have a magical horn here and I'm not afraid to use it"

But she was too full of fear to use it when she was suddenly surrounded by multiple red eyed wolves that had a violet aura emerging from them. They slowly circled the frightened unicorn as Twilight was about to scream for help but only shouted out a muffled scream when an unfamiliar palm went around Twilight's mouth and whispered in her ear: "Don't worry cutie, you're going to die for something extraordinary to become reality, okay?".

 **Earlier, in Ponyville...**

"Sonic!" Rainbow Dash called as she flew around with worry. "He couldn't have just vanished into thin air, right?". The pegasus was determined to find the missing blue rodent, who was also her friend and speed rival. Just then she skidded to a quick stop in the air when she suddenly saw a familiar creature walking casually on the ground. Flying down to the 'Chimera', she stopped in front of him with a serious face.

"Hey Discord, have you seen Sonic?"

"Sonic? What's a Sonic?"

"I mean, have you seen a spiky blue two footed hedgehog lately?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Does that creature have green eyes?"

"Yes"

"White gloves?"

"Yes"

"Red and white striped sneakers?"

"Yes"

"Is it a rodent"

"...No, I don't think a hedgehog is actually a rodent. It's more of a rodent"

"...Is that a yes?"

"Is it?" She sarcastically asked with Discord shrugging.

"Yes, yes it is a yes. Now have you seen him or not?" Rainbow Dash groaned with annoyance.

"I never knew it was a male"

"HAVE YOU SEEN HIM OR NOT?!" She was really losing her temper because of his 'stupidity'.

"No, I haven't. Toodles" he said as he waved goodbye and resumed his casual stroll.

"But you got all his details correctly. How can you not know?"

"Well I don't, and even if I knew, why would I tell you?"

Rainbow Dash was now on the verge of a complete breakdown. "Listen here you" she warned as she galloped towards him with Discord backing up with caution, "I didn't get enough sleep last night so I'm not in the mood for one of your insignificant mind games. So tell me where is Sonic, or I'll make you regret your decision".

"Fine, just stop getting all emotional, even if that's what I wanted. I saw him just outside of Everfree Forest"

"Thanks" she simply told him as she flew to her next destination.

Soon...

The blue pegasus arrived at the infamous forest where she finally saw a blue hedgehog crouching down at a blue robotic form of himself.

'Metal Sonic?' She thought to herself as she gently floated down next to Sonic.

"Hey, what are you doing out of your bed? You should be resting". The bandages around his peach chest and stomach, including his right bandaged arm sent unpleasant shockwaves of memories through her mind. Her expression soften as she just began to frown.

"I know" he said as he placed a hand on Metal's wrecked body. "I just couldn't stop thinking of him".

"Why?" RD wanted to ask about Sonic's sudden sacrifice yesterday, but it didn't seem to her now was the right time. "I mean, wasn't he attacking us the other day?"

"Yes he was, but not intentionally"

That statement made RD curious enough to ask what did the blue blur meant by that.

"You see, Metal Sonic and I go way back when we were still young. He is Eggman's creation, but defied the doc's orders when he realized that he didn't wanted to kill me. So seeing him hurt the ones he cared about didn't seem right. He must have been controlled this whole time"

"So, does that mean Eggman's behind this?"

"I have no idea. But who or whatever is controlling him will regret the day that they ever messed with my friends"

The seriousness of Sonic at that moment felt so cliché but so meaningful at the same time to Rainbow Dash. She knew just how important his friends were to Sonic, so she wasn't surprised by his change of attitude. She began to enlighten up by the thought of his personality. Then she suddenly realized something.

"Is he, okay? I mean, you saved him from my Super Rainboom, right?"

"Yes, but the previous damage we gave him was already done. He's..." Sonic couldn't finish that sentence as he tried controlling his emotions.

Placing a hoof on his shoulder, Rainbow Dash tried comforting the speed demon. Sonic soon got ahold of himself as the two placed the lifeless being in a hole Sonic recently dugged. When they covered and decorated it with stones, the two left the burial and arrived back at Ponyville only to get introduced by a riot of wolves with purple auras around them. They were attacking the innocent ponies of Ponyville.

"What on Equestria is going on here?" Rainbow Dash asked with shock as she noticed three fillies distracting a wolf for ponies to escape.

"Take that you bully!" One of the fillies shouted who had a yellow coat and a red mane and was called Apple Bloom as she threw apples at the wolf along with her two friends who's names were Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

The wolf just became angrier with each apple until he jumped out at the three but was kicked in a nearby building by Rainbow Dash.

"Are you guys okay?" The tomboy pegasus asked with concern.

"We the Cutie Crusaders, of course we are" Apple Bloom stated proudly but cried out with fear when she felt a spider.

"Sure you are" she sarcastically told the three as she punched the two approaching wolves away.

"You guys should get to safety" she said as she kicked another wolf.

"But we want to help" Apple Bloom stated with determination and fearlessness but they knew Rainbow Dash wasn't going to agree at the end.

"I know you want to, *Punch* but you have to *Kick* get to safety or there won't be *Punch* anymore Cutie Crusaders left".

"But-"

"Listen" she began to get serious at the young pony as she gave a swinging kick to two approaching wolves.

"If you really want to help then round up the rest of Ponyville and get them to safety. Can you do that for me?"

It wasn't the type of assistance AB had in mind but it was still urgent.

"You got it, RD" they saluted the rainbow maned pegasus who saluted back. Just then a wolf came from behind and slashed at Rainbow Dash who barely dodged. Unfortunately she received a small open bloody wound on her side which made her angry. "You furry little jerk!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she tackled him through a cabbage carriage.

"Ah!" She heard Sweetie Belle cried out with fear as they were cornered by a bunch of wolves but they were soon saved by an approaching Rarity's magical horn with the others arriving just in time. "Are you okay, dearies?" The white unicorn asked with concern as she checked the three for injuries. "We okay, big sis" Sweetie Belle told Rarity as they suddenly noticed they were suddenly surrounded by countless wolves.

"Get back, guys" RD told the young ponies as the gang was going to fight them off when suddenly a blue streak of light defeated all of them as fast as a flash of lightning, leaving the group of creatures speechless and a posing blue hedgehog.

"When there's a bunch of wolves in your neighborhood, who are you gonna call?" He asked with a wink.

"Sonic!" They cried out with happiness as everyone except for the Crusaders ran/galloped up to their blue hero.

"Where were ya, partner?" Applejack asked with curiosity as Sonic explained to them what happened.

"Oh my gosh, we so sorry of what happened with Metal Sonic, darling" Rarity said with sympathy.

"It's alright, he's in a better place now"

"What are they blabbering about the death of a robot for, guys?" Scootaloo asked with confusion as the two shrugged dumbfoundedly.

"At least you're back and that's what counts. But please tell us before speeding off, you made us worry" Fluttershy told him with a smile as Sonic rubbed at the back of his head with embarrassment and apologized. The shy pegasus simply replied by crashing her lips onto his. Eyes wide with surprise, Sonic soon gave in the moment and kissed her back passionately.

"How romantic" Rarity stated with Knuckles covering Tails' eyes and Tails covering the echidna's eyes. This scene soon reminded Rarity of love, love with her recent 'boyfriend' that treated her badly.

"Wait a second" Spike broke the moment, "has anyone seen Twilight?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Twilight's eyes soon slowly opened as the purple unicorn found herself in a jungle-like forest with wolves circling her bounded body that was tied up to an upright log.

She tried speaking but she found out her mouth was sealed by a piece of duct tape. Struggling to break free, she soon stopped when she saw a standing, dark furred and muscular wolf with a crown on his head, just above his glowing eyes.

"Ah, you have finally awaken from your slumber" he began with a wide, happy smile, "How do you like my commorancy?"

"Mmhmm"

"Oh, right" he said with realization as he clapped, signaling for a wolf to take the duct tape off.

"Let me go you jerk!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my beautiful butterscotch pie. I'm going to transform you into my Queen, so letting you go will ruin the ritual"

"What do you mean, queen?"

"A wolf goddess, like me" he proudly said as nearby wolves began to secretively laugh at his statement. "You know what I mean"

"Excuse me, but I prefer to not transform into a Queen until I perfected the study of friendship now if you don't mind" she tried to use her magic on the ropes, "I *struggle* have to *struggle* find my *struggle* friend. What's up with my magic?"

Then she realized that she had a purple necklace around her neck.

"You like? It's a present for you since we're going to get married soon. Oh, and it debar you from using magic. Conveniently neat, if I say so myself"

"Why turn me into your queen out of everyone else?"

"It is because your beauty is the only thing that attracts me"

"Just you wait, lonely guy, my friends will arrive any second and pulverize your butt into the next dimension!"

"If they can find us, honey. But until then, you will already be my wife. Now hold still cutie, this transformation attack won't be effective if you not awake"

"Don't you worry cutie, I won't go anywhere because I CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!" She stated the obvious.

Just then the cavalry finally arrived as the gang began to disperse the wolves.

"Told ya" Twilight said as the wolf king got upset and began generating more wolves. "How did you find us!?"

"Easy, a pony in Ponyville told us she saw Twilight heading down te yer Jungle Forest. So we just followed da path and yer we are" Applejack explained as she used her back hooves to knock out several wolves at once.

"No matter, cause I'll still transform my future woman into a one of a kind wolf queen" he stated as he turned around but noticed a blue hedgehog untying Twilight from her forceful boundaries with one hand.

"Where were you? I've- we've been looking for you everywhere" she stated as Sonic just gave her a comforting smirk in return.

"Good afternoon to you too, Twi"

"Sorry. Good afternoon" she said with a flushed up face.

"No worries. It's a long story, let's just say that I went to bury someone"

"Who?"

"Metal Sonic, but don't worry. He's happy where he is right now" he assured the purple unicorn as he got to work with the ropes in front of him while Twilight looked down at the blue blur with a dreamy expression.

'What a guy' she thought to herself dreamily, 'he even shows respect to machinery. That's one of the reasons why I love you, Sonic. You care for more than just breathing creatures, you are far beyond that level. That's why, I want you to acknowledge me more. That's why, I want you to see me more as a friend. That's why, I want you to return my highly compressed feelings back at me. That's why, I want you. That's why, I need you. And that's why, I'll do whatever it takes for you to like me back'.

As soon as Sonic removed the last of the ropes, he suddenly got knocked away by the Wolf King as he cried out in pain on the grass due to the rush of inexplicable pain from the still damaged and bandaged body parts of his.

"Sonic!" They cried out at Sonic's aid as Twilight and Fluttershy became so filled with anger, they rushed in to a shocked and stunned Wolf King as he was only able to say one word.

"Mummy" before two raging female ponies began to physically beat down the 'poor' creature with the others following by afterwards.

After his beatdown, the Wolf King's body looked as crippled as hell as the gang rushed to Sonic's aid. "Sonic, are you okay, bro?" Knuckles asked with concern as lifted his head up. The blue hedgehog soon opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I-I can't feel my body" he stated as everyone began to laugh.

"That's because you didn't wanted to stay in bed, smarty pants" Twilight teased playfully with a giggling smile.

"But I guess we should get you back to bed" Fluttershy explained as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

As Knuckles help picked him up, Sonic saw from a distance what the recovered Wolf King was planning on doing. The big electric dark Transformation attack shot out from his palm and was about to collide with every last one of them when Sonic took the selfless action once again and ran at the beam fearlessly. Instead of blowing up, the beam simply compressed itself inside of Sonic as the speed demon simply dropped to his knees with fatigue.

"Oh come on, at least let me go off with a bang"

"Here's your bang, buster" Amy told him as she Piko Piko Hammered him into oblivion.

"This isn't the last you'll see from me!"

"Sonic! You okay?" Tails asked as everyone came to his aid... again.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Knuckles asked with an upset tone.

"No. Sorry if I let you worry so much about me you guys" he stated with guilt as Fluttershy said it was fine and they should get back to Ponyville.

 **Later...**

The gang finally got back to the village of ponies and Sonic was forced in the bed by Fluttershy. Can't say no to your girlfriend, huh? Tails decided to do a bit of research on the sudden appearance of this purple aura creatures. To be honest, they seem to remind him of a catastrophe that happened on Mobius a few years ago.

The time finally came for the Wonder Boys concert as everypony and everyone was going, even the haters, some wanted a good time, some was forced to. Either way, the outside concert was stack full of creatures. Twilight couldn't go since she lied and Sonic was in bed. Plus it's not like she wanted to go, right? Fluttershy stayed behind as well, taking care of her loved one as she was busy feeding Sonic his dinner like he's her baby.

"Okay, open wide, Sonic. Here comes the choo choo train" she stated as she had a fork full of food that went in an obedient Sonic's mouth.

"You know you don't need to feed me Fluttershy. Go and have a wonderful time, I can take care of myself" he stated as Fluttershy just shook her head.

"I'm already having a wonderful time, being with and taking care of my Sonic. And I wouldn't want it any other way" she smiled at him as she gave him something to drink.

"I insist, Fluttershy. Go and have fun with everyone"

"But Sonic-"

"Yodelayheehoo!" An approaching Pinkie Pie came in with a huge smile and a white short sleeve shirt that had 'Wonder Boys!' in the center.

"Who's ready to rock!?" She asked as she played an invisible electric guitar.

"No thank you, I'm taking care of Sonic"

"But Fluttershy, you promised to come to the concert" she stated with a frown.

"But I can't just leave Sonic behind"

"Seriously, I am-"

"But a promise is a promise, Shy"

"I'm sorry, but for me, Sonic's care comes before having fun" she stated firmly with crossed hooves (I hope that made sense).

"Seriously you guys, I am-"

"But Fluttershy, how are we going to have a fun time if the mane 6 is not together at the biggest concert ever?"

"But how am I suppose to have fun if I am constantly worried about Sonic the whole time"

"Guys!" Finally, the blue blur received their attention.

"Fluttershy, I appreciate your caring nature but the only way I'll be satisfied is if you keep your promise to your friend and go and have a fantastic time"

"But what about you, Sonic?" Her concern was overwhelming.

"As I said before, I'll be fine as long as I know you having a good time"

Finally giving in, the yellow pegasus gave her boyfriend a tight, loving hug and a caring kiss on the lips before heading down but not before she gave Sonic a walkie talkie so he could call her whenever he needed her.

Unfortunately for Twilight, she promised as well, so she was practically dragged out of the house and towards the WB's concert.

"Ah, some peace and quiet" the blue blur stated with relief as he got thirsty and was about to drink the glass of water but noticed it was empty.

"Perfect, just perfect" he sarcastically stated as he was beginning to regret letting Fluttershy go.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Ya'll made it!" Applejack said with happiness as the crew was all there.

"Yep, we wouldn't miss this for the world" Twilight said, trying to hide her moody tone.

"This place is going to rock so hard!" Pinkie Pie explained with much enthusiasm as the stage's lights began to become dim.

"Here they are!" The pink earth pony said with a wide smile as the crowd chanted the Wonder Boys. Soon the spotlights lit up four ponies' presence on the stage with the crowd going wild.

"PONYVILLE!" SweetShake began on the mic, which drove the crowd to the pit of madness.

"ARE YOU READY!?"

 **Meanwhile...**

The blue blur laid in the bed, watching the ceiling. He wasn't deep in thought, he was just bored out of his mind.

"Ah! I can't take it anymore!" He got up and looked outside of the window. There sound asleep sat Bibo.

Smiling, he decided to go to the concert.

"But not like this" he stared down at his bandaged body. He tried moving his right arm but it hurt too much. He tried again and got a shockwave of pain again. He was about to give up but then the amount of boredom that would await him drove him to the point where he moved his arm too much and cracked it, paralyzing it in place like a robot.

"Perfect, just perfect"

Grabbing it, he braced himself for the unbelievable pain that he will feel as he cracked it back in place, crying out in pain. "In the name of Mobius, why is this a thing?!"

But soon enough, he felt relief as he noticed he could now move his arm freely without pain, well, only if he flex it too far.

"Alright, now just a sweater and a jacket to cover these parts and I'll be ready!" He explained to himself as he put on a lime green short sleeve and a black biker's jacket to cover the bandages on his body before speeding off.

 **Meanwhile...**

The crowd was going wild after only a few songs of the band as they tried to reach out for the gang but the bodyguards in front of the stage pushed them back.

"These ponies really like them" Twilight said with surprise as a voice next to her said, "cause they really ROCK their world".

"Sonic?" The gang exclaimed with shock and surprise as Sonic posed and said: "The one and only".

"What are you doing out of your bed?" Knuckles asked with annoyance of Sonic's 'Ant Pants'.

"Can I not enjoy the concert with ya guys?"

"Yeah, but your injuries..." Twilight pointed out as Sonic moved his right arm freely.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's just enjoy this moment while it lasts, 'k?"

What can the blue speedster not do? Besides swimming, and flying, and- you know what I mean. The blue blur was just an endless box of surprises. Should they even doubt him?

SweetShake was about to dedicate a song to Twilight but his manager, Dazzle told him there's an urgent call for him for another and bigger tour.

"Can't you just take it? I'm kinda busy here"

"He wanted to speak to you personally"

"Fine" he gave in as he began speaking to the crowd on the microphone, "Sorry guys, I have to take this call. But I'll be right back!"

As he went, the crowd was a bit upset at the holdup but then a female pony realized something. "Hey, look it's Sonic!" She shouted in the crowd as everyone looked at him and began cheering for Sonic.

The blue hedgehog was caught off guard by this but waved back as the crowd tried encouraging Sonic to give them a performance.

"No, I shouldn't. I mean, I wouldn't want to steal the spotlight from these guys, it's their concert after all"

But the dedication was too much for Sonic to take as his friends began cheering as well. Shrugging, he jumped from his position, onto the stage, right behind the mic as he picked the electric guitar up, with the crowd already cheering at the sudden and awesome jump he just performed.

"Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, Sonic!" They kept cheering as he looked back at Darklight, Liquido, and Glimmerlight and asked their permission with just his stare.

They nodded in unison with smirks as Sonic gave them a beat to play. As the beat began, Sonic began tapping his foot and nodding his head with the rhythm.

Everyone enjoyed the intro but absolutely loved the sudden pitch of the drums as Sonic soon began the lyrics.

 _"This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!"_

Everyone was going wild at Sonic's singing. It was really spectacular, and it only began!

 _"Cause I know I can go, where noone's ever gone and I'm not looking back!"_

The cheering of the crowds soon got softer since they wanted to enjoy Sonic's performance, not ruin it.

 _"But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave?"_

The lyrics seemed to be based off Sonic's speed and adventures, but it was more than just that.

 _"We've all gotta start from somewhere, and it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!"_

Sonic had taken off the mic and was about to throw it down with the chorus, figuratively.

 _"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach, endless possibility!"_

As the chorus began, everyone was moving with it and the beat as well. It seemed to be very catchy.

 _"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me, and now I feel so free, endless possibility!"_

As the chorus ended for the second verse, the crowd was hyped to hear the continuity of the song.

 _"And so I'll carry on, my time to shine has come, I feel it!"_

Sonic began to stare at Fluttershy with a smile who was smiling back as he continued.

 _"As fast as I can go, straight to the top I know, you'll see it!"_

Sonic was now signaling Fluttershy to come up stage with him, but Fluttershy was too shy to be in the center of the spotlight.

 _"So please wake me up when I get there, it feels like I'm lost in a dream!"_

This part of the song seem to be telling Fluttershy to step out of her comfort zone.

 _"I know in my heart that it's my time, and I already see, the possibilities are never ending!"_

For Fluttershy, it seems that he's telling her that it's her time to shine.

 _"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach, endless possibility!"_

The gang noticed what Sonic was trying to do and told Fluttershy to get on top of the stage.

 _"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me, and now I feel so free, endless possibility!"_

"But I can't" the yellow pegasus told them as everyone noticed the song was going into a more deep rock melody with Darklight singing the secondary voice.

 _"_ _ **DROP THAT SMILE CAUSE YOU'RE BEATEN AGAIN!"**_

 _"No, this is where my journey begins!"_

"Why? Sonic wants you on top there with him" Twilight stated as Fluttershy was looking down with guilt and shyness. She would do anything for her Sonic, but she was still trying to get use to the new personality she had, even though it's been more than a year.

 _"_ _You're losing speed, you're losing your flow!_ _"_

 _"But inside me's a power you'll never know!"_

 _"_ _Then let it out, it's inside yo_ _U"_

 _"Better all stand back 'cause I'm coming THROUGH!"_

"B-Because, I'm too shy" Fluttershy admitted as she was disappointed in herself. After all the things she's been through, the yellow pegasus was still too timid to even get on top of a stage.

"Shy" Applejack began, "You da bravest pony ah've ever known. We all no dat, and you should too. Now do us all ah favor 'n be wit yer man, 'k?" she winked, which made Fluttershy smile at her friends. "Thank you guys. I needed that" she told them as she began to flap to Sonic's side.

"Woo hoo! You go, girl!" A pony in the crowd spoke out as the crowd began to cheer: "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy, Fluttershy!"

Their cheering was working on Fluttershy's shyness. But Sonic just smiled at her timid personality and placed a hand on her shoulder, which made FS stare back at him.

"I'm proud of ya, Shy. Even if there was no doubt at all"

She began to blush. "Thanks, Sonic"

"You ready to rock their world?"

"You bet" she replied with confidence as Sonic suddenly gave the mic to her, making Fluttershy nervous.

"I believe in you, Shy. Now show us what you got" nodding, Fluttershy soon took a deep breath as the instrumental break finally ended.

 _"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach!"_

Every single soul was astounded at how graceful, how majestic, how elegant, how flawless, how... how, perfect she could sing.

 _"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me!"_

Through that moment, Fluttershy's eyes were shut closed but soon opened as she stared at her true love. She felt like the world had stopped turning and they were in the center of it all. The yellow pegasus was so in the mood, she didn't noticed how timidless she was as Sonic sang the secondary lines with another microphone.

 _"I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach!"_

 _"ENDLESS POSSIBILITY!"_

"Finally, he stopped talking" SweetShake explained with relief as he hung up the phone. Then he noticed singing coming from the stage. "What's going on there?"

 _"I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me!"_

 _"AND NOW I FEEL SO FREE!"_

The two shippers began to get close to each other, not looking anywhere else but directly in each other's mystical orbs.

 _"Endless Possibility!"_

 _"ENDLESS POSSIBILITY!"_

Now their faces were inches away, their expressions becoming dreamy as Sweet Shake poked his head from the back of the stage and looked on at the two.

 _"Endless Possibility!"_

 _"ENDLESS POSSIBILITY!"_

Then Sonic took away his microphone and sung with Fluttershy in her mic the last two meaningful words.

 _"Endless Possibility"_ Before finally crashing their lips onto each other, with everyone cheering at the performance and the romance between the two. Fireworks began to explode in the sky, with one creating a heart sign with 'Sonic X Fluttershy' written in it.

"Sonic ex Fluttershy? Wait a second..." He said with realization at the revealing identity of the blue hedgehog on the stage. "She lied to me, on purpose! Alright, if you want to play that game, then game on Pretty Little Liar".

"Hey you jerk!" They heard SweetShake shouted with 'anger' as the two broke their kiss to look at an approaching pony.

"Here comes the party pooper" Pinkie Pie explained with an enthusiastic smile.

"But I thought he was your favorite?" Rarity asked with confusion.

"He is, my favorite party pooper"

"No, what I meant was-" Rarity was stopped in her sentence when she felt a hoof on her shoulder which was revealed to be Yunery.

"What the heck are you wearing?"

"A white dress, as you asked" she stated honestly.

"And now I see how dreadful you actually look in a white dress. You look like a naked piece of trash!"

"Look who's talking" she spoke below her breath, pointing out that Yunery had no clothes on at all as he asked what had she just said.

"Nothing"

"Go and put on that Goth junk again, at least you look 1% beautiful in that mattress of a dress" he told her as Rarity hunged her head while galloping to her place.

The red coated unicorn soon noticed a certain small purple dragon glaring at him.

"What are you looking at!?" He asked with annoyance before Spike looked away, still pissed off about how the unicorn 'jerk' treated his crush.

"What are you talkin about?" Sonic asked with confusion as Twilight had a feeling of what might happen and decided to gallop between the two males.

"Sonic, listen" Twilight tried to confess her lie but SweetShake cut off her before she had a chance.

"This pony here told me that you are her boyfriend and now you hooking up with another?"

"What?" Sonic and Fluttershy asked in unison as the gang was also shocked at this surprise turn of events.

"I knew this wouldn't end well" RD said as Sonic asked if this was true.

"...Y-Yes, it is. I'm sorry that I-"

"But why?" Sonic just couldn't understand why Twilight, one of his closest friends, would do such a thing.

"I only wanted this jerk to stop hitting on me!" Twilight glared at the earth pony behind her. "That's not true. Why would you think that?"

"You flirted with me!"

"I only complimented your beauty. I do that with all of the females"

"You tried asking me to be your GIRL at the concert!"

"I meant, girl-friend. My female friend that I want to take to the concert"

"You called me babe and said you were rock and I was your roll!"

"That-... Well, that was unintentional. I'm sorry, but you are just so cute!"

"But-" Twilight tried countering again but SweetShake interrupted her.

"Listen, the fact of the matter is that you said Sonic was your boyfriend and lied. What a shameful Element of Harmony"

"He does have a point. Well the first part actually" Sonic butted in which caught Twilight's attention.

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Yours, Twi"

"Well, it doesn't seem like it" she stated as Sonic continued the argument.

"Well you did confess that you used my name"

"That's because-"

"You told me already, but why me out of everypony in town?"

"That's because I, I, I-"

"You what?" Sonic was now getting annoyed by her excuses. Not only did she knew it was wrong since he was with Fluttershy already, she kept it from him like he wouldn't mind. I mean, who would allow your friend to tell others 'he's my boyfriend' without you knowing while you in a relationship. People will think you can't keep your pants up, or your love would think you are cheating on them. It will obviously bring conflict.

Everyone watched on at the drama that was unfolding in front of them as SweetShake was enjoying every last second of it while Fluttershy on the other hand, wasn't. She hated for her friends to fight, no matter the situation. The yellow pegasus wanted to stop this arguing but she suddenly heard Twilight speak again.

"I, I, I, I... I li-"

"Ah!" They heard somepony cried out which got everyone's attention as they saw a bunch of rampaging creatures with purple auras around them.

"Wait a sec, they seem to have the same power as the wolves earlier today" Sonic stated with realization as Fluttershy also realized something.

"But they're the Everfree Forest animals!" She began with shock, "How did they get out of the forest? Are they not bound?"

"They should have been" Twilight said as she noticed Sonic and Fluttershy rushing to help the innocent ponies from Ponyville.

Feeling left out, the purple unicorn was going to aid them but heard SweetShake at the back of her crying out for help, as he was surrounded by evil creatures that Twilight psychokinetically defeated. "Phew, thanks a lot, babe"

"You see? I knew you meant to flirt with me" she told him with an upset tone as he just shrugged.

"What can I say, you just too irresistible" he ran for the plane that had the rest of the WB's team as they flew away from Ponyville.

"Hey! Come back here, you coward!" She demanded but they were too far off towards the rising full moon.

As she was about to help the others out, she noticed that the gang had it covered and that they weren't in need of assistance. Twilight felt unneeded, so left out, so alienated, so, so, different.

She was the leader of the mane 6 and Princess Celestia's pupil and yet everytime she wanted to express herself, it felt like Equestria was always against her. Yes, there's someponies out there that had the same problem, maybe even worse. But Twilight was the leader of the Elements of Harmony, the Element of Magic, the main deal, the one and only, and that's why she felt so different amongst everypony. She felt like ponies treated her highly because of her relationship with the Princess. But she didn't wanted that, she wanted to be treated equally. But sometimes, you just couldn't do anything about your title, and that bothered her, but not as much as how the whole world gave her the boot everytime she just wanted to lift the secret she had boggled up for almost two years. Twilight never got a proper chance to confess since she kept going against the poor unicorn and stole it from her hands. In the past, she had outwitted and accomplished every challenge that was thrown at her, but ever since Sonic made his debut in Equestria, there was one gruesome and incredibly difficult challenge that she just couldn't bypass or overcome: LOVE.

Yes, that four letter word had demolished her structure and everytime she tried building herself right up, the world kept unemotionally kicking it down, causing Twilight to start from the very beginning. It was because of LOVE that made her an uncaring jealous pony. It was because of LOVE that made her less focus than she usually was. It was because of LOVE that made her inflict emotional pain to Fluttershy. It was because of LOVE that made her lie so horribly. It was because of LOVE that morphed her personality into... THIS! And it was because of LOVE that made her so different from the old Twilight that never met Sonic before in her entire life.

The purple unicorn just hunged her head, allowing an endless amount of tears to rain on the ground. Her heart aching after every beat. Her eyes reddening after every tear. Her soul hurting after every attempt. Her brain burning after every thought. And her body falling after every defiance. She felt alone. She felt hopeless. She felt pain. She felt anger. She felt sadness. She felt... she felt... different...

Unfortunately, the unicorn wasn't aware of the two bears behind her. They were going to attack the Element of Magic, but then felt her wave of negative emotions. 'This is what our master was looking for' they thought in unison as they didn't hesitate in snatching Twilight.

"What the?! He-" she tried screaming for help but the bear's hairy and giant palm covered her mouth as they used their purple-aura wings to flap off and flee.

Flying bears, how creative...

"That'll do it!" Sonic explained as he dusted his hands staring at the last beaten creature with a smirk.

"Sonic" Tails approached his idol, "doesn't this power seem awfully familiar to you?" The blue blur just stared back at the defeated Everfree creatures with a pondered expression. "Now that you mention it, it does seem very familiar. Like we encountered it before"

Then suddenly it hit them like a falling boulder as the purple auras around the creatures began to disappear.

"Gaia!"

"Gaia. Who's Gaia?" Rainbow Dash asked as they were interrupted by a panicking Pinkie Pie.

"Twilight's being Ponynapped!"

Sonic immediately ran but changed direction when PP told him it was the other way.

"Uh oh" Tails exclaimed with realization.

"What is it, Tails?" AJ asked with curiosity.

"If that Wolf King was full of Dark Gaia, and he hit Sonic with that transformation attack, then..."

"Then, what?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Is he going to turn into one of those?"

"Not quite..."

 **Meanwhile...**

Trying to get loose, Twilight wriggled as much as she could but to no avail. Her magic seem to be unaffected as well, not that they were immune, it was something else.

For some reason, her magic seem to be weaker than usual. It puzzled her, even after using a lot at one go. It was like their presence were draining her for some reason. Was it because she was a unicorn. But that doesn't seem to be the case. If only she knew, if only she hadn't stood there like an idiot. If only she had been more alerted. If only she called for help earlier. If only there was hope for her to escape. If only... If only...

"Twilight!" She heard a familiar heart warming and caring voice shouted out her name as she looked down and saw the cause of her battling with herself.

Sonic the Hedgehog.

His heroic presence brought the latest but not the last tear out of her eye that ran down her face.

She was once again, as you say, filled with hope.

"Hey you lonely jerks, let her go!"

"Eat my shorts" the free bear told him which surprised Sonic that it could even speak.

"But you as naked as heck" Sonic stated as he homed in towards the beast but it grabbed Sonic's crouching form and gave him a powerful headbutt, sending Sonic into the ground.

"Ah, that really hurt" he said as he felt a drip of blood coming from his forehead. Biting his finger, Twilight finally got space for her mouth to speak through. "Sonic! Help! Please! I-" that was all she could say before the bear gave her one hell of a power punch against her skull, knocking her out and causing blood to form from her forehead.

"TWILIGHT!" Sonic yelled out with anger as he ran as fast as he could, jumping from tree to tree until he jumped high enough and was finally right above the three.

"You jerks are going to pay for that!"

The two tried blasting him with dark energy but Sonic's homing attack dodged them all as he finally got to them but wasn't prepared for the final blast that gave him a one way ticket to dirtville. Then, while staring at the three entering the arisen, he suddenly felt a burst of familiar but powerful energy in him as his body created a violet light around it and morphed into a hairier, bulgier and wilder side of Sonic.

The blue blur sub-consciously ran towards them like a dog until he used his big, stretchy arms to swing from branch to branch until he got to the location of the three once again.

"Now you've done it!" He stated with an angry glare as he was going to grab the two but then suddenly purple aura-ed hawks attacked Sonic, distracting him long enough for the two to created a warp hole that they entered.

"No!" Sonic yelled with realization as he crashed the last two bird skulls together and went after them. But unfortunately, Twilight's horrific and fearful expression was the last thing he saw before it disappeared without a trace with Sonic just missing. "No! Dammit! Twilight!" He cried out with anger and guilt as he felt one of Twilight's escaped tears dropping on Sonic's cheek.

He fell down on his knees, blaming himself for not saving Twilight in time.

'Some hero I am...'

 **Meanwhile...**

"If only I had a different life, I wouldn't have to put up with this" Rarity told herself as she took off her white dress and dressed herself in the purple one.

'But I should stay strong' Rarity thought to herself with determination, 'I have to endure this moment in my life, whatever it takes. I shouldn't let him push me down like this. I have the most wonderful life I could ask for. I have friends that cares about me, and a passion I love. I couldn't ask for anything more'.

"Hello, cutie" a voice said behind her as she looked back and saw a familiar creature who had a devious smirk across it's face.

"Told you that wasn't the last you'll see of me" it told her before giving her a dark electric attack that was used on a certain hedgehog before as it left with an unconscious Rarity on it's shoulder.

 **Meanwhile, back on Mobius...**

"Is it ready?" Dr. Eggman asked with impatience as his two robot assistants nodded before introducing their higher up to his latest invention.

"Yes, yes! YES! My Egg Power is finally complete!"

 **End of Chapter**

 **Me: Woah, what a way to end the chapter**

 **Sonic: This is bad! Where did they take Twilight?**

 **Me: Through a warp hole. You were right there, dude. Why ask?**

 **Sonic: No, I mean- *Sigh* Forget it**

 **Me: Please Fol, Fav and Review and tell me what you think of this latest installment. This is FS, signing out**


End file.
